Crimson Wind Red Dream
by Ms. 1313
Summary: What happens when Naruto finds a Legendary Weapon? How will his life Change? Re-Write of Tsukune08's Fanfiction with the same name with some originality tossed in! Inspired by several other Fanfiction!
1. A Chance Meeting

Disclaimer: Naruto, character, names and related indicia are trademarks of and Ⓒ Masashi Kishimoto and _Weekly Shōnen Jump._ Naruto Publishing Rights Ⓒ Shueisha. I do not make any $$$ from the publishing of this story to any website.

The original FanFiction of Crimson Wind Red Dream is the concept of **Tsukune08**. This is merely a reproduction of their original story with the same title and some of my own original ideas. Please check them out and read their stuff.

Rated M for explicit language and trigger scenes!

**A Chance Meeting**

_October 10th, 7 AK_

The soft glow of warm sunshine was broken only by the lazy clouds that drifted through the deep blue sky, providing a modicum of shade for citizens of Konohagakure no Sato while they prepared for festivities that would take place throughout the entire village. Children played in parks while their parents conversed and exchanged gifts; Merchants set up open face stalls with merchandise; Shinobi relaxed on leave. This was a day marked not only for celebration, but as a day of memorial for a tragic event that shook the entire Shinobi Village; costing many lives and leaving a sizeable portion of Konohagakure no Sato in recovering.

Overall, it was a pleasant day for the Village Hidden in the Leaves-that is, except for perhaps one individual.

A young child scrounges in a knocked down garbage bin behind an Akimichi Family Bar-B-Que, the filthy rags worn as a shirt seeing use as a napkin for his hands as a rib bone is hanging between his teeth. What meat remains is tough and and sparse, but the taste of sauce on the bone is still sweet to the young boy. A clatter of noise yanks the boy out of what little daydream he had as a large man stood by the opened door way of the kitchen leading out into the alleyway.

"Hey! What do you think you are doing!? Get out of you here you filthy little rat, that food doesn't belong to you!" The large man shouted as he tossed a dripping bag of refuse at the small child, laughing as the bag split and emptied its disgusting contents all over the boy.

The boy was covered from head to bare foot in what remained of food orders and slimy cardboard containers. Without a look back, he sprinted out from the alleyway as he tried his best to wipe the muck from his dirty hair and face. When he felt that he was a safe distance from the heavy-set man that yelled at him, the boy crouched behind a pile of burnable waste that was set against a stretch of stone wall. He continued to run his hands through his long tangled black hair, trying to pull out any remains of garbage before standing back up to look in the direction he came from; checking that he hadn't been followed.

The small child stands at a mere flat three feet nothing, despite his young age. His exposed arms and legs are covered in various bruises and scars, ranging in color from dark blue to a sickly yellow. His skin is stretched taut over his bones and the various rags did little to hide his malnourished state. Shoving his hands down into the pockets of his torn shorts, the boy kicked his feet in the dust as he made his way out of the short alleyway.

Eventually, the boy found himself in a section of village he hadn't previously ventured to when he smelled a wonderful aroma emanating from a roadside stall. The interior of the stall was separated from the roadside with several paper curtains that were hung from the eve of its sloped roof. The boy did his best to inconspicuously move behind the stall towards a pair of bins in an effort to salvage a quick meal. He was so absorbed in his rummaging that he had not noticed the setting sun and it wasn't until he determined that nothing more than scraps of vegetables had been tossed away that he looked up to see the twilight sky.

With the sounds of a neighboring festival starting, the small child knew he had to immediately make his way back to the forest as stealthily as he could in order to hide the night of his birthday away. He was almost to the Hokage Monument when he heard the raised voices of a violent mob behind him. The boy frightfully looked behind him and it was by pure happenstance that he locked eyes with a man in a green flak jacket that lead the group of Konohagakure no Sato Civilian and Shinobi alike.

"It's the _Demon Child_! Get it!" Yelled the man out front, a sharp Shinobi tool in one hand.

"Grab it before it can escape!" Another man yelled out from within the group as it threw a stone at the boy's head, knocking him to the ground as a cut appeared over his left eye.

"Tie it up!" A woman's voice shouted over the crowd as a bundle of rope and wire were placed in several sets of hands.

Several Shinobi pounced on the small child before he could make it more than a few feet with their superior speed, forcing his face into the dirt as he arms were pulled hard behind his back into an uncomfortable position. He could feel the sharp wire dig into his wrists as a length of rope was tied around his neck just before he was hoisted from the ground, his toes barely able to feel the ground beneath him.

"I haven't d-done anything t-to you.. W-why?" The boy choked out as he struggled to breathe against the tightened rope.

"Haven't done anything!? Haven't done anything!? You killed our Fathers, our Mothers, our Brothers, our Sisters, our Sons, and our Daughters! You killed our friends, our companions, our teammates! Now we are going to continue what the fourth started this night seven years ago!" Several people within the crowd shouted in return, their voices full of animosity and malice.

The boy took the beatings. Each blow more painful than the last, adding to already numerous scars on his frail body. The mob poured salt and sand into his fresh wounds, making the pain worse as each fresh cut burned. The final act of the night was to drag his body through the street before they crucified his hands and legs to a wall before dispersing into the night. They hoped that the child would bleed in a slow and agonizing death, each one thinking the _Demon Brat_ too evil for a swift death.

After some the crowd was gone, through the severe pain-the boy managed to loosen the sharpened Shinobi implement pinning his left hand to the wall. Even through the pain, his cunning mind managed to keep him alive as it had for the last four years. Eventually the boy was able to pluck the remaining tools from his right hand and legs without a whimper, leaving the abandoned alley in order to seek sanctuary away from the roaming mobs of villagers.

* * *

After a couple hours, the small child limped into a hidden cave. He considered it his own since he had discovered it a couple years before and had used it in the past as a sort of safe place to escape when he needed to hide. Although he claimed it as his own, the boy had never explored it fully, due in part because of just how devoid of light the cave became the further away from the small opening. Once the filthy boy was in the cave, he collapsed upon a makeshift bed of leaves, his wounds beginning to recover.

He awoke hours later from a resounding crash of thunder somewhere overhead, the quick flash of lightning illuminating the cave. At some point during his uneasy rest, the world outside began to storm. The boy moved a little further into the dark to get away from the lashings of the fierce wind that accompanied the storm. After he made the decision to sleep out the storm, he tried to fall asleep in the dryer albeit cooler patch of rough cave floor. Another flash of lightning overhead with the crack of thunder a few short seconds behind unnerved the small boy. He could swear he could hear a crackling noise from further within the cave that unnerved him. Suddenly the smell of roasted wild meat filled the boy's nose and a loud groan from his stomach answered in kind.

The inquisitive nature of the boy urged him to seek out the delicious smell as it permeated and mixed with the stale air of the cave. As he moved further into the cave, the warm glow of a small campfire filled the small space from around a bend in the cave walls. He kept to the shadows as best he could, not wanting to risk an encounter with whomever had started a fire within the cave, especially after the encounter he had only just had a few short hours ago.

"I can feel that you are there, you can come out-I pose no threat," an old voice called out from behind the bend. It was monotonous and sounded strange, as if the person who spoke hadn't said a word in years.

The boy took a few moments to consider his options but it was the smell of roasting meat and his own apparent hunger that persuaded him to move from his hidden spot and into the light of the campfire. There before the boy sat an elderly man, his skin aged and brown, his hair gray and reaching to the ground as he sat with his legs crossed. He was dressed in old armor that had obviously seen much better days. Yet none of this drew the boy's attention as much as the dingy grey cloth that was wrapped over the man's eyes.

"H-hello, I didn't know t-there was anyone else here," The boy spoke up, his eyes immediately finding the large chunk of wild meat supported over the small flames of a fire by sticks and wire.

"Ah, but I knew you were here. Come, sit and join me. I can hear from your stomach that you are quite hungry and there is far too much meat here for an old man to eat just by himself," The man spoke softly, gesturing to a place beside the fire.

Another groan from the boy's stomach was his only response as he took a seat where the elderly man indicated. This elicited a throaty chuckle from the man as he reached over and took the meat from the fire before he tore off a large chunk and handed to small child.

"What brings you here, young one?" The man asked as he set the rest of the roasted meat beside him on a cloth.

"I was looking f-for a place to sleep away f-from the villagers. I did not w-want to be hurt anymore and decided t-to explore the rest of this cave since the storm is t-too strong for me to return to the village anyways," The boy responded in wide-eyed fascination between mouthfuls of the deliciously cooked wild meat.

"If you had power, what would you do with it?" The old man turned to the boy as he spoke.

The child furrowed his eyebrows as he thought long and hard before he tried to answer the aged man. He didn't want to accidentally give the wrong answer.

"I would make it so no one could hurt me," He finally responded as he swallowed another mouthful of meat.

"Only to protect yourself, would you seek out power?" The venerable man spoke, a slight frown pulled at the corners of his mouth.

"And s-so that when others recognize me, I could protect them too, of course! Them and people precious t-to them too!" The boy spoke as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"You would still protect the people that persecute you, if you had the power to do so? Ludicrous! But I can sense that you speak with honesty and a purity of heart so I choose to believe you," The man chuckled as he reached to his side and drew a sheathed weapon into his lap. The boy had shown a level of wisdom well beyond his years. Running his gaunt hands over the worn sheath of the weapon, he smiled as he faced the small child. "I believe this weapon will better serve you, young one. It is called Kamikaze, the Divine Wind. It may be old but all is not as it seems, just look deeply inward and this blade will never fail you."

The boy was confused what the elderly man meant before his world suddenly became black; his stomach far more fuller than he could ever remember it being before. He slept for a couple more hours in front of the dying coals of the warm fire before he awoke feeling far more rested then he had ever been.

As the boy rubbed the sleep from his eyes, he sat up on his makeshift bed of leaves. The soft sounds of an early autumn morning carried on a light breeze from the entrance of the cave was the only indication that the boy had slept throughout the storm from the previous night. What had happened though? How had he managed to get back to his bed? He tried his best to recall what had happened the previous night but it was like grasping at the fleeting edges of a forgotten dream. He could only remember being in excruciating pain and making his way to his safe haven away from Konohagakure no Sato and its citizens. When the boy stretched out his arms and legs, he felt the wrapped hilt of a weapon just beside the pile of leaves.

"_Before drawing this blade, beware your heart,"_ A voice spoke. "_Only those strong of heart and sure of their strength may wield me. Be careful lest you fail like the countless of others that came before you,"_

"I have never failed in anything I have set myself to. I have lived my life in hunger and sadness. I am worthy of wielding this blade!" The boy faltered but for a moment before he exclaimed at the top of his lungs to the strange old voice that spoke to him. He grasped at the hilt of the weapon and pulled it from the sheath before the entire cave flashed a bright white.

"_Then I accept you as my master, until I deem you unworthy. If it is power you seek to protect yourself and others, then use me as you will. But if it is power you seek to take vengeance of another, then it is you that will be used," _The ethereal voiced a warning, surprising the boy as it sounded in his head instead of outside. _"Do not be frightened. I can simply communicate with you through your thoughts by accepting you as my master. No one else may draw my blade unless I deem them worthy. However, perhaps you may prove to be the only one who will wield my full potential. You are the first in a very long time to gain my power and I am honored to be in your service young one,"_

The boy was stunned to say the least as he drew the blade. At first glance, the weapon appeared to be nothing more than a battered sword with a heavily chipped and rusted blade, the hilt's fabric tearing away. To the young child, it was a beautiful blade even if he did not know how to use it. He could finally defend himself against his attackers. He began to wonder what sort of powers the sword might possess.

"_My powers will awaken as you grow more powerful young one. You will not be able to use me to protect yourself or anyone else until you have trained in how to use me. But do not worry young one, as I will instruct you in an ancient and lost art that will allow you to reach the full potential of what I am capable of,"_

"Sweet! So what can we do now?" The boy almost shouted.

"_You will train physically so you can handle my blade proficiently. Your natural affinity appears to be that of the wind, so combined with my techniques-you will become a Lord of the Wind. Are you left handed or right handed?"_ The elderly voice whispered within the boy's mind.

"Uhm, I can write with my left hand and when I throw stuff, it is more accurate-but my right arm is stronger," The boy answered.

"_Ambidextrous. Amazing, you may just be able to really pull out my full potential after all. That however, is a long way away. For future reference, you do not need to speak in order for us to communicate. Simply think whatever it is you have to say so that we may be able to communicate. First and foremost-I believe it is imperative that you find yourself some better clothing to wear, a means to eat a well balanced diet, and perhaps a nice place to sleep that would do you better than what you have currently. For now, how about you see if you cannot find the Elderly Man who was nice to you in the Village,"_ The voice spoke once more before it receded deep within the boy's mind.

* * *

_October 11th, 7 AK_

Kurenai Yūhi, Chūnin of Konohagakure no Sato, was returning for a long, horrible mission. Another Chūnin and herself had been sent on a simply C-Rank mission to transport a package of documents from Konohagakure no Sato to Sunagakure no Sato, then return with a response. The trip itself to the Village Hidden in the Sand was uneventful. It was not until the two Chūnin were only a day's travel from Konoha on their return trip that everything turned to shit.

First the duo had come across some bandits that had decided Kurenai would make for a good time and attempted to subdue the two Chūnin. They were clearly no match for the trained Shinobi's superior skills but with their numbers-they managed to wound Kurenai's partner. She managed to dress the wounds with basic first aid in order to keep her companion from dying; but just as it so happened-an Iwa Nukenin, that had been tracking them from the borders of Kaze no Kuni, decided the two weakened Chūnin would be easy pickings. The Nukenin engaged them both in combat and managed to snuff the light of Kurenai's teammate with jutsu that left his body peppered full of holes. The Iwa Nukenin then assumed that it would be easy to subdue Kurenai; however the Konohagakure no Sato Chūnin wasn't known as the Mistress of Genjutsu even at her young age of 14 for nothing. She was the foremost Genjutsu Expert that Konohagakure no Sato had seen in the previous sixty years and she would not be taken down easily. She managed to defeat the Nukenin and even sealed his head into a sealing scroll.

Making the decision that she needed to rest before making the thirty mile trek back to the Village Hidden in the Leaves, Kurenai found a secure place to rest and fell into a fitful sleep with nightmares of Kunoichi being captured. Luck was not on her side however as she woke up a short couple of hours later, unrested and kranky with the sound voices beneath her. With her own weakened condition in mind, she waited for the opportunity to flee. Once she had a clear shot, she took off among the branches of trees-running from the bandits. Unfortunately, one of the bandits caught sight of her and began to pursue, showing at least some training in the Shinobi Arts as they kept pace with her.

In her exhausted state, she only got as far as the outskirts of a forest of Hi no Kuni before her Chakra gave out. She was forced to the ground and running on pure adrenaline when the bandits caught up to her. After a brief Taijutsu encounter, in which Kurenai was successful in breaking one of the bandit's noses, they had her captured and were getting ready to enjoy their _'spoils of conquest_.

"So this is the Mistress of Genjutsu of Konohagakure no Sato. What a pity that you are such a weakling when you cannot rely on your Shinobi Arts," The bandit with the broken nose remarked before he pulled his fist back and decked her hard against her own nose, breaking Kurenai's nose in retaliation.

"Look at those eyes, so full of Ice and Fire. Such a unique color too. I've never seen anything like it," The second bandit chuckled as he grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked her head backwards. "They will look so nice when they are broken and empty,"

Indeed, Kurenai's eyes were a curious shade. Dark red pupils ringed by a lighter shade of red iris. Something that many had commented on and a constant insecurity for the Chūnin.

"Look at this body boys," The third bandit announced as he pulled on the white and black top over mesh shirt, ripping both and exposing her budding C-cup breast.

As the tops tore away, it exposed her smooth stomach and hourglass shape, her hips flaring into her toned ass and legs that seemed to go on forever. Kurenai was one of the most sought after women within the Village Hidden in the Leaf-however she had turned down advances for the exact reason that she was about to be molested for. Men only wanted her body and nothing else.

"_Of course I had to be captured by these perverts. This is the second time today for Kami's Sake! Are there not any decent men left in this world? How the hell am I going to get away from these men? I can barely move and I am out of Chakra!" _Kurenai thought to herself, as she tried to formulate any means of an escape plan. "If you're going to do it, just get it over with!" Kurenai spat in face of one of the bandits.

"Oh don't you worry, bitch! You are going to _enjoy_ this by the time we are finished with you. You'll just be begging for more!" The bandit holding her hair gained a malicious smirk as he backhanded her.

"I doubt it," Kurenai retorted. _"To think I am going to lose my virginity to these men. I'd rather die. Fuck!"_

The young boy was walking out in the forest after he had to take an alternate route back into the village as the original way had been blocked. He had Kamikaze slung over his back as it was currently too long for him to tie to his waist. The boy was heading north to Konohagakure no Sato when he began to hear odd grunting noises.

* * *

"_I suggest we see what is going on over there young one, I sense that someone may be in danger,"_ The voice whispered into the back of the boy's mind.

Taking into the account the urgency in the weapon's voice, the boy drew the old blade slowly as not to make too much noise and gripped it tightly in both hands before he moved forward. After a couple dozen steps, the noises became louder and the boy could hear a loud feminine scream. Immediately, he rushed forward and pushed aside a part of the bush to sneak a peek into the clearing ahead-careful not to be seen himself only to be shocked at what he witnessed.

There in the clearing, was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. She was being manhandled by three naked men and had her positioned so that she was bent over a stump on the far edge of the clearing. The boy saw the fear in her eyes and immediately knew that if he did not do something, he would regret it. He didn't know what was about to happen, but the fact that she men outnumbered her and she was screaming for help was the only motivation he needed to formulate a plan in order to help her.

"_I can help you take these vile beings out, if you want the power to protect the woman. This will drain us both and I will only be able to do it once before I must rest. Do you wish for my power?"_ The weapon questioned.

"_Do your thing, if I cannot protect her-then what good is my word? How can I possibly protect myself?"_ The boy responded without any hesitation.

"_Indeed, you are worthy to wield me. You know nothing of the woman in need of help yet you are willing to sacrifice your power in order to save her. I shall grant you your wish, she will be saved,"_ The voice answered before the boy's eyes changed.

His normal cerulean eyes changed to that of a menacing red with elongated slits that curved in a misshapen _'S'_. The boy's vision was vastly improved instantly and he could feel his body moving more fluidly than he ever thought could be possible. He charged into the clearing right as the bandit holding the woman's hair forced her head back and began to lower his groin to her face. The three bandits were stunned that this little kid had suddenly appeared with an old decrepit weapon in his hand. Before any of them could react, the boy had castrated and beheaded one bandit as he held his engorged member in what to have been preparation. As the bandit's head fell off, the other two bandits took a stance, forgetting all about the woman in the process.

"You little shit bucket, you just killed our brother! We are going to beat you into within an inch of your life before we have our way with the '_Genjutsu Bitch of Konoha'_!" The largest and dumbest looking bandit shouted before they both charged.

The boy waited their charge out and ducked with ease under the first bandit's first before he rolled to the left, putting the first attacker between himself and the second-all the while he thrust the blade of the sword forward faster than the bandit could react. The small boy managed to impale the blade of Kamikaze right through the bandit's pelvis and out the back. Pulling the blade back, the bandit slumped down to the ground, his eviscerated member held in his hand as the boy swung the weapon horizontally and separated the bandit's head from his shoulders. The remaining bandit contemplated just what kind of monster this young child must be to move like he did while being so young.

The woman was shocked. She could not believe this young boy had come out of nowhere and managed to kill not one but two of the men that attacked her, possibly saving her from what had just been about to happen to her. Her belongings and package were still in her pouch that had been discarded with her torn clothing but were forgotten as she just stared in awe at the grime covered boy handling three full grown men with minimal Shinobi Training. As if he was a Jōnin and they were mere greenhorns.

The small child was becoming exhausted and he knew it, moving at speeds that his body was not used to and expanded energy that he shouldn't have with his malnourished body-it was beginning to take a severe toll on him. He knew that he needed to finish soon or he would pass out and put himself in even more danger; not to mention he would fail to protect the beautiful woman. He couldn't let that happen, he would fight until the very last breath in his body in order to protect her if that is what it took.

The last remaining banded was just trying to figure out how to beat this poor bastard of a kid. He decided that a long range attack was his best option against a Kenjutsu user, so he put some distance between himself and the small boy before his hands began to flash through handsigns as fast as he could manage in order to activate his only known jutsu.

"_You have just enough left to try my most basic power, young one. It would certainly be the most effective and advantageous to use it right now,"_ The voice offered deep in the recesses of the boy's mind.

"_Anything to save the woman!" _The boy thought as hard as he could without the slightest hint of hesitation.

"Run!" The woman screamed as her eyes widened while she watched the small child face the remaining bandit. The bastard had finished his handsigns and put his hands up mouth.

"Kanton: Gōkakyū no Jutsu[1]!" The bandit smirked as he fired a large fireball straight at the young child, sure that the boy could not dodge or block his jutsu with such a derelict sword.

The small boy concentrated solely on the Chakra building within his frail body, and barely heard the voice of the beautiful woman call out to him or the enemy announce the name of his jutsu. When the Chakra hit a threshold, the boy pushed it down into the blade. His expression was one of amazement as he watched the blade transform into that of an oversized black fang. The cross guard turned into a large patch of orange fur similar to that of an animal.

"_Aim for the point of impact of the oncoming attack, where the Chakra is at its densest and release your attack,"_ The voice whispered to the small child.

"Kaze no-" The boy began to say as the large fireball bared down him, the incredible heat enough to melt steel and char bone. The woman stared in shock as an aura of Chakra surrounded the boy, pressing back against the fireball like a protective cloak. "Kizu[2]!"

The smirk the bandit had faded quickly as he watching the aura of Chakra push against his jutsu before it enveloped the transformed weapon. With a single downward swing of the blade, the small boy sent a crescent of red energy _through_ the great fireball and straight at the poor bastard. The bandit was caught off guard from the spectacle and as such, was to slow to dodge the violent energy that passed through his body.

"Ha! Is that all… you… got?" The bandit's eyes went wide as he tried to swallow and take a step forward. As soon as he moved, a red seam appeared to run down the middle of his body and blood began to pool beneath him as his body separated and crumpled to the ground. The small boy's attack had sliced him completely in two.

The woman began to relax, her own exhaustion working against her as the threat of the three bandits was squashed in under a minute of the small child's arrival. She could do nothing but stare at the boy as he smiled and his impressive weapon seemed to revert to that of a worn down and rusted blade with a chipped edge.

"_Where did he get such a powerful weapon? Who is this kid? Where did he come from?"_ The woman could feel herself giving out. The stress of almost being sexually assaulted twice in one day, albeit one far worse than the other, was beginning to take a catch up to her-not to mention the fading adrenalin and low Chakra Reserves. She had only a few moments before she would black out.

"Hey! Are you alright, Megami-Chan?" The boy shouted as he rushed over to the woman, missing the faint pink blush that powdered her cheeks. "Hey! You're a Konohagakure no Sato Kunoichi! Do you need help getting back?"

"My name is… Kurenai Yūhi, Chūnin… I am returning from a mission… Please… I have to get to the Hokage," The woman introduced herself before slumping forward, unconscious. The last thing she would be able to later recall was the six identifiable whisker marks on the boy's cheeks and him appearing right next to her and she began to fall.

The boy watched Kurenai swagger a moment before she began to fall forward, and he rushed to grab her. He was tired but he would persevere for her sake if that is what it took to ensure she made it back to Konohagakure no Sato safely. He gently laid her down before he removed the tied rags he wore as a shirt and managed to get them to cover her large breast. He ripped some of the thin material from his shorts and fashioned it the best he could around her hips to cover her own pelvis, recognizing a drastic difference between hers and his own. He wondered how he was going to get both of them to Konohagakure safely without hurting either of them as he was pretty certain he could not carry her-even if he wasn't so tired. He knew he could not just leave her here either. So once more, he used his swift cunning and managed to lash together some big branches with strips of clothing from the dead guys. He took their weapons and anything he thought might be of value before he loaded them up with Kurenai, doing his best to drag Kurenai on a makeshift sled back to the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi had finally managed to get of his Kami-Be-Damned Office. His only reprieve from there had been when he had previously checked on a Naruto Uzumaki when the boy would be brought into a Hospital, though that hadn't happened in a few years-and he never had the time to stay until the boy awoke. He received regular reports from an ANBU officer that was assigned to watch the boy at the orphanage, but something had seemed off lately. He just couldn't figure out what it was and he had not had the opportunity to personally investigate it himself. Sarutobi considered getting the boy an apartment to live in if the boy ever enrolled within the Ninja Academy; but until then there just wasn't much he had been able to do. His hands were tied thanks to the law.

The Hokage sighed deeply and inhaled a large amount of sweet smoke from his wooden pipe. The damn law, ever since the damn laws had changed thanks to times of peace-the paperwork had practically tripled. Paperwork; Mission Reports, Daily Reports of activity within the walls of the village, Diplomatic Correspondence with Foreign Dignitaries. Sarutobi had been unable to keep as close as an eye on Naruto as he wished he could. Yes, the reports do mention that he is doing as well as any orphan could be, but that is only from reports. There was no actual interaction. He was still struggling to get the damn law revoked in order to assist the poor orphaned child, but the Council seemed to do everything in their power to make it as drawn out and difficult as it could be.

Sarutobi was walking around the edge of the forest behind the Hokage Monument to calm his nerves when he heard a rustling in the bushes. Hiding a sharpened Shinobi Tool beneath his white robe, he waited with a baited breath while watching the bush.

Out from the bush came a boy of only Five or Six years old with black hair and blue eyes. Strikingly familiar blue eyes. It took a moment for the recognition as the Elderly Hokage scanned the boy's face and found the telltale whisker marks on his cheeks.

"Naruto!?" Sarutobi exclaimed in surprise before he took in the rest of the boy's appearance and just what it was he was doing.

A sheathed sword was slung diagonally across the boy's back and the torn thin shorts hanging off his small frame, held up with a piece of frayed rope. Behind the boy was a sled carrying an exhausted but otherwise seemingly unharmed Kunoichi with packs of what appeared to be another Shinobi's weapons and scrolls resting between her legs. The Hokage's eyes narrowed seeing all of this together.

"Hai Oji-san," Naruto said as he began to faint, weak and beyond exhausted from walking three hours after his encounter with the Bandits and pulling a teenage girl behind him on the sled. "What a chance meeting…"

* * *

Jutsu List:

[1] Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique

[2] Scar of the Wind

* * *

A/N: So yup… I am suddenly reminded of another FanFic that included a sword that could transform. Read and Review!


	2. Explanations and Allies?

Disclaimer: Naruto, character, names and related indicia are trademarks of and Ⓒ Masashi Kishimoto and _Weekly Shōnen Jump._ Naruto Publishing Rights Ⓒ Shueisha. I do not make any $$$ from the publishing of this story to any website.

The original FanFiction of Crimson Wind Red Dream is the concept of **Tsukune08**. This is merely a reproduction of their original story with the same title and some of my own original ideas. Please check them out and read their stuff.

Rated M for explicit language and trigger scenes!

**Explanations and Allies?**

_October 11th, 7 AK - Con't._

Hiruzen Sarutobi rushed to Naruto's aide with a spryness of a man thirty years younger, as he managed to stop the small boy's fall and catch him before he face planted into the ground. The Hokage knew the boy was out cold, and so he decided that he could question the child later on. He set the boy down against a tree trunk before he moved over to check the nearly naked Kunoichi's vitals, whom he recognized almost immediately. Satisfied that the woman was only unconscious, he tossed his white robes over her exposed body before he gathered Naruto up into his arms.

Pursing his lips together, the venerable Shinobi whistled sharply to signal the four ANBU Officers that appeared immediately. These four officers were among the very best of the best, his personal guard that never leave his sight, rotating on an eight hour shift with two other sets of four ANBU Officers. The four currently on duty that responded kneeled directly in front of the Hokage, Military Leader of Konohagakure no Sato. These Officers answer to no one but himself.

"Take Chūnin Yūhi to the Hospital for an examination and instruct the medical staff that I want notified _immediately_ of any and all results. Instruct them that I am to be notified the moment she wakes up." The Hokage spoke in a commanding tone.

"Hai, Hokage-Sama!" Two of the female Anbu Officers saluted their Commanding Officer before each grabbed a hold of an arm of the unconscious woman before they used shushin to transport her to the Shinobi Hospital.

Sarutobi nodded to the two remaining ANBU Officers who simultaneously saluted the Hokage before returning to their over-watch positions, allowing the venerable man to cradle Naruto Uzumaki in his arms as he returned to the Hokage Tower. The trip itself was short and many questions came to Sarutobi's mind about the condition of the boy within his arms. How had all of this come to be? What had happened not only to a Shinobi of Konohagakure that she would need to be escorted back by a child; but how had it been that a young child who should be at one of the village's orphanages managed to be in a position to escort back the unconscious Kunoichi.

When the Hokage arrived back to the administrative office building afforded to his position within village's military force; Sarutobi was swamped with various aides and several Shinobi asking questions about what Naruto had done. Several low-ranking Shinobi began making claims to anyone that would listen, the small child had been caught disrupting various celebratory festivals the previous night. A few speculated if his unconscious condition was the result of getting what they believed he deserved. After the Hokage's patience had been severely tested and he finally had enough of the ludicrous rumors that he could hear picking up traction-Sarutobi unleashed a small portion of KI to gain the attention of everyone within the room.

"The next person to raise a question to Naruto Uzumaki's presence or utter single accusation will find themselves stripped of any and all rank for any Shinobi present, find their employment removed from within this administration, and summarily face imprisonment and quite possibly executed. Do I make myself clear!?" bellowed the Commander in Chief.

"Hai, Hokage-Sama!" The resounding response filled the room as several civilian aides were quick to disperse while the numerous Shinobi saluted and made themselves sparse.

The Hokage eased off of his KI and let out a deep sigh, something he seemed to be doing a lot of lately, before he made his way into his office. After setting the boy down on one of the couches, Sarutobi sat in the comfy leather chair behind his desk. A mountain of paperwork was pushed off to one side as several pouches had been laid on his desk-most likely the same pouches that had accompanied Kunoichi Yūhi on the sled. As he looked through them, he discovered little more than inferior Shinobi Tools, the Mission Documents that Chūnin Yūhi and Chūnin Raft were meant to deliver from Sunagakure no Sato, and a sealing scroll. After checking that the scroll was not trapped; The Hokage signaled for one of the ANBU Officers hidden within the office to take the scroll and confirm its contents.

After several moments, a detailed document appeared his desk listing the contents of the sealing scroll. Several identifiable heads were contained within that have associated bounties to them. Most of them barely warrant a D-Rank but the Iwa Nukenin was a B-Rank. The elderly Shinobi couldn't help but chuckle as he wondered just how it was the Tsuchikage Administration would respond to having to pay the bounty of the Iwagakure No Sato Nukenin to a Konohagakure no Sato Shinobi. Sarutobi made a note to record Chūnin Yūhi for the B-Rank Nukenin and upgrade the Mission from a C-Rank to a B-Rank. As he turned his attention back to the ever-present paperwork, he couldn't help but continuously look up towards the boy asleep on the couch-more specifically, the sword on his back.

Moving from behind the desk and over the couch, Sarutobi observed the weapon or at the very least-the sheath, tsuba and hilt. The size of the scabbard lead him to believe the weapon was either a Kodachi or a Wakizashi, but without looking at the blade itself; The Hokage could not be certain as he wasn't a practitioner of Kenjutsu. He had a vague idea of specifications of swords but he would admit that his knowledge was rather limited as Kenjutsu wasn't his strong suit. The scabbard itself was worn, wrapped in some sort of protective tanned animal skin and the guard appeared to be breaking a part in several places. Even the cloth wrapped around the hilt, which was meant to ensure a firm and easy grip, was tearing away. The Sandaime Hokage attempted to get a better look at the blade by drawing it from the scabbard but found that the blade was stuck, leading Sarutobi to believe perhaps that the weapon itself just happened to be something Naruto picked up and thought might make him look cool-as children were often to do.

With a slight frown, the Sandaime returned to his seat to continue working on the constant paperwork and to contemplate the thoughts that circulated through his mind. Seeing Naruto's face as he slept made Sarutobi soften. The young boy's hair was blackened with dried mud, dirt, leaves and quite possibly more. His exposed arms and legs were covered in numerous scars and scratches, quite possibly from his time within the forest. However, it was the boy's chest that made the venerable Shinobi seethe. Naruto's ribs were clear as day and could easily be counted with how tight the skin stretched over them. The scars were also much worse than anywhere else and his breath rattled within his lungs, as if each breath the boy drew in caused him pain.

The Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, Military Leader and Commander in Chief of the Shinobi Armed Forces, wondered what else had been missed if the reports of the ANBU detail assigned to track and report Naruto's condition did not mention any of this.

Naruto Uzumaki began to stir from his exhausted sleep, his eyes caked with sleep and his body sore from over exertion. The first thing he noticed that it was dark, the only light just beyond his blurred eyesight, while the second thing he noticed was that he was on a comfortable sofa. The young child froze as he could not remember how it was that he could possibly end up on a sofa as he made it a personal point never to break into anyone's place of residence. Shinobi often lived within Shinobi districts and their homes were protected while the Shinobi was away from the village on missions-while Civilians returned home most nights; not to mention his personal honor of not being the type of person to break into someone else's home.

"_You were recovered by the Old Man and brought back to some form of office while you slept,"_ An old voice spoke deep within the young child's mind.

The boy sat up and began rubbing the sleep from his eyes, allowing them to adjust to the darkness. He spotted the Old Man standing at an open window, his wooden pipe in his hand as sweet smoke curled upwards from the bowl and disappeared into the surrounding air. He noticed that the Old Man had not seen that he was awake yet but Naruto knew that didn't mean anything. Instead he put on the biggest smile he could muster and looked up at the venerable Shinobi in front of him. He hadn't changed a bit in four years.

"Ohayo, Ji-san,"

"Hello, Naruto-Kun," The Sandaime chuckled, as he thought that there was nothing that could keep the poor boy down, and favored him with a small smile.

"Ji-san, where is Kurenai-chan?" Naruto questioned curiously. He was genuinely concerned for the young woman whom he had rescued.

"_Kurenai-chan, is it?"_ Sarutobi thought to himself. "I had her taken to the Shinobi Hospital once you arrived. You've slept for close to twelve hours, Naruto. Now I need you to be serious, and tell me what happened,"

"_Perhaps it would be best to keep me out of this conversation, young one. Just tell him that you found the sword in a cave but nothing else. No one else is allowed to draw my blade unless I deem them worthy, so there is no harm done,"_ Whispered the voice.

"...Then I saw Kurenai-chan collapse. I made a sled and dragged her back to the village," Naruto finished his story after just over an hour. Just as the sword told him, he didn't mention the Old Man within the cave or just how exactly it was he found the sword; or anything else about the sword really.

The Sandaime Hokage was gobsmacked. The small child in front of him, at only seven years old and without a lick of formal training, had not only managed to safely protect a Konohagakure no Sato Chūnin Kunoichi but take down 3 full grown adults. One of which had some minor training within the Shinobi Arts if the child's tale was to be believed. On top of all of that, the small boy had only just been severely beaten-possibly within an inch of his life. Yes the Hokage was utterly speechless for about all of 5 minutes afterwards. He would like to believe Naruto but he knew from experience that children could make up fanciful tales to make themselves seem more impressive. He would need to wait for Chūnin Yūhi's condition and her Official Report.

"Well, Naruto, I think it best we get you back to the Orphanage. Even though it is quite late, I am sure there is still an empty bed for you."

"Oji-san, I have not been to the Orphanage for almost 4 of my birthdays now," Naruto stated with a serious expression, his head cocked to the left a little bit out of confusion.

Once more, Hiruzen Sarutobi found himself speechless. Naruto had not been in the Orphanage for almost four years!? Where had all of the reports come from then? What about the ANBU Officer that gave him weekly reports on the boy's activity at the Orphanage? Had every single one of them been falsified? Without a single moment of Hesitation, he clicked his teeth and wasn't surprised when his personal guard responded immediately, each one kneeled with their head bowed in respect.

"Wake Tsekumi Mishima and tell her to report to my Office, _immediately!_ I don't care what time of the night it is. She is to have _every_ report filed on Naruto Uzumaki with her." The Hokage commanded, his temper rising. The ANBU Officers each saluted and disappeared without a sound as quickly as they had appeared. "Naruto, where do you live right now? How do you get food?" Sarutobi dreaded the answer.

"I have a nice corner of an alley. I think it is called the Red Light District or something, though I don't know why as there aren't many red lights. It's about three blocks from the Western Wall. I have a cardboard box that kind of keeps out the rain and snow. Sometimes when it is really cold out, the nice ladies might let me inside to warm up for a moment or two but usually their boyfriends tell me to leave. As for food, well the restaurants and grocery stores usually have a few bins or pile of waste they set out at night to be collected-so that is usually where I go, although lately it has been harder because people usually throw stuff at me or chase me away. On my birthday I like to treat myself to the Aki...Aki… Aki.. Uhm… The big people's restaurant. Usually they have lots of bones and stuff that tastes sweet but is really sticky," Naruto explained, a big smile on his face even though there were tears beginning to form in the corner of his eyes.

A single tear rolled down Sarutobi's cheek as he heard more and more details about the horrible life the child in front of him had to endure. He should have been in a loving, caring environment-instead the Civilian Council had blocked every attempt of The Hokage's in trying to get any form of legal power in order to help the boy. Not only that-but many on the Shinobi Council argued that to place him with any one Shinobi Family showed a form of favoritism. Even most of the Shinobi Council did not want to accept the boy into their own clan-they would not settle to see the boy placed within another clan. The boy wasn't meant to have grown up like this and yet; the Council, civilians, and even his own Shinobi had a hand in ruining the poor boy's childhood.

Steel came to The Hokage's eyes as he contemplated what he would do in the coming days. His Will of Fire rekindled at the injustice that had been served to Naruto. He didn't care whose toes he had to step on, he was going to insure that Naruto got what he rightfully deserved.

There was a knock at the door and The Hokage snapped his fingers-the door opened by an unseen ANBU Officer. In the doorway stood a middle-aged woman with a couple boxes and several scrolls in her arms. It was clear she had been woken up in the middle of the night as there was an absence of any make-up and her eyes were ringed with shadows.

"Mishima-san, is that all of the reports for Naruto Uzumaki on file?" Sarutobi asked, his voice crisp and sharp like a tempered blade.

"Hai, Hokage-sama. This was everything the records office has under Naruto Uzumaki," The woman responded as she shuffled in, her voice wavering with a hint of fear.

"Good, you can set them down right here on the table and I want you to pick out three random reports regarding Naruto Uzumaki's activities at the Orphanage. Then I want you to tell me who wrote the report." Sarutobi commanded, setting the wooden pipe down on his desk.

"Hai, Hokage Sama," The woman responded before she set the boxes down where The Hokage instructed and began to dig through them for what he requested. After a few seconds, she pulled out three individual reports and set them on the table. "Report 1172-B, dated for March 16th, 5 AK… Filed by ANBU Officer Rat. Report 1263-C, dated August 19th, 6 AK… Filed by ANBU Officer Rat. Report 1421-A, dated October 2nd, 7 AK…. Filed by ANBU Officer Rat."

"You are dismissed, Mishima-san. Please leave the collected reports of Naruto Uzumaki right there. Before you retire back home for the night, I want a report filed with what I ordered of you tonight and left on my desk. This is something that may end up before the Council," The Hokage stated before he gave a silent signal to his personal ANBU Officers. They didn't need a verbal command to know that he needed to see ANBU Officer Rat in his office immediately.

It only took a few short moments and as Tsekumi Mishima was closing the door to The Hokage's Office for an ANBU Officer to appear, kneeling in front of his Commander-in-Chief with his head bowed.

"ANBU Officer Rat. I want you to take a look at the three reports sitting on the table and confirm that they were written and filed by you," Sarutobi directed. It was in moments like this that he truly felt his age and was thankful that Naruto had chosen to remain quiet throughout the whole ordeal.

"Hai, Hokage-Sama," The ANBU Officer known as Rat saluted and looked down at the three sheets of parchment on the table. "Hai, these are all field reports on war orphan, Naruto Uzumaki, about his daily activity at one of the Orphanages. All three were written by me and filed accordingly, Hokage-Sama,"

Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage and Commander-in-Chief of Konohagakure no Sato, bowed his head in regret as he moved from behind his desk and to the ANBU Officer before reaching up and pulling the mask from the Shinobi's face. Underneath was a young man, perhaps no older than sixteen or seventeen. His grey eyes and hook nose were the only identifiable traits of an otherwise unassuming teenager.

"You are hereby stripped of your rank as an ANBU Officer, You are hereby stripped of any and all Shinobi Rank under this Administration. You will be reprimanded into the custody of the T & I Department of Konohagakure no Sato until such a time as you can be brought up on formal charges for Neglect of Duty, Actions unbefitting an Officer, and Falsifying Reports . Do you have anything to say for yourself at this time?" The Hokage stated, his expression belying the anger he felt boiling away within his stomach.

"I did nothing wrong. I was ordered to report on the daily activity of the _Demon Brat_. Who cares what the reports say? No one reads them anyways." The young man shouted out before immediately finding himself prone on the floor, his hands held tightly behind his back with a knee pressed down between his shoulder blades.

"Get this man out of my sight. Inform Ibiki Morino that I expect a full investigation into this manner. He is to report to me directly." The Hokage gave an inaudible signal and then turned back to the boy sitting on the couch. Naruto's eyes were wide open at this point and beginning to reflect the early dawn light that was filtering through the window. "Naruto, is there anything that you can think of that might make up for what you have been made to go through?"

Naruto thought for a moment before a grin seemed to split his face in half from ear to ear.

"I want to become a Shinobi, Oji-san. A place to sleep would be nice too. Maybe something to eat and maybe a new shirt since I had to use what I was wearing to cover up Kurenai-chan," Naruto was excited. No one ever asked him what he wanted and he hoped what he asked for wasn't too much.

The Hokage blinked a few times before his eyes softened. He let out a small chuckle as he sat down on the couch beside the small child and looked out the window, taking note of the rising sun. He heard a loud groan from the boy's stomach and that only made him laugh a little harder before his own stomach groaned in hunger as well.

"Very well, Naruto. I will see what I can do about having an apartment set up for you. Beyond that, I am going to authorize a monthly stipend for you. You will be able to collect it every second and fourth Tuesday of the month. In fact, you can come to see me directly and I will make sure to give you the Ryu personally. After the apartment is set up, you and I will go buy you groceries for your new apartment. Later today, we can see about getting you some new clothes to wear as well. In the meantime, you can stay with me while I make sure things are taken care of, okay?"

"Naruto thought for about all of one second before he nodded enthusiastically at The Old Man in agreement. There was one other thing though that the boy wanted. "Uhm, can I ask for one last thing, Oji-san?"

"Hmm, something else, Naruto?"

"Hai, please do not tell Kurenai-chan who saved her. Please inform her that it was just a random stranger who simply must have wanted to help," Naruto almost practically pleaded, his words rushed and his voice high.

"Why?" The Hokage's eyes widened at the request as he pondered the excuse Naruto gave them. His eyes almost immediately narrowed at the boy's answer.

"I see how the villagers and Shinobi look at me, Oji-san. I hear some of the stuff they say. I do not know why they all seem to hate me so much, but a beautiful woman like Kurenai-chan? She does not need to have that same sort of hate thrown at her simply for what I did to save her. I do not need her thanks either, and I don't really want her pity. Please, Oji-san. Make up some sort of excuse for me so she may continue to live her life and not have to be lumped in with someone like me,"

"Alright, Naruto-kun. I agree," The Hokage sighed once again with a heavy heart as another tear rolled down his cheek at the maturity shown by the small child in the past few hours. "Well how about you and I go visit a Hot Spring to clean you up and we seek out something to fill our stomachs for breakfast. Then I can take you to my home before I return here to work for the day?"

It took about two hours of scrubbing to get Naruto's hair back to its natural golden blonde color and after a lot of struggling, Sarutobi managed to get Naruto to clean out his scratches so they could start to heal. Afterwards, the two of them visited a roadside stand for some porridge and eggs before Hiruzen Sarutobi took Naruto to his home and showed him to a converted guest room. The very same one that had belonged to his own son before his son decided to live on his own as many young Shinobi chose to do. After crawling into the first bed in four years, Naruto fell into the most peaceful rest in his entire life. He felt safe under The Sandaime Hokage's protection.

The smell of disinfectant was thick in the air, accompanied by the scent of blood, death, and despair. The rhythmic sounds of machines that monitored the condition of a young woman fought against the silence in the room. The drapes were drawn shut with the lights dimmed as the young woman slept. When she awoke, her head hurt with a pounding, throbbing sensation. Her movements were sluggish as she tried her best to prop herself with little success. Her inability left her feeling powerless as she continue to lie on the uncomfortable bedding.

"_Ugh, I feel so horrible. What happened to me?"_ Kurenai tried her best to recall the last events leading to her waking up in the hospital bed. She remembered the horrible mission and the death of her comrade and the resulting depression. She tried her best to think about the person who saved her but his image only stayed on the very edge of her memory. Like an almost forgotten dream. The small details of his weird weapon that he carried with him; that strong ferocious, almost animistic, aura that surrounded him as he fought to protect her.

Kurenai Yūhi shot up as she managed to recall details about his face, and this elicited a short scream of pain from the young woman. A machine monitoring her began to beep loudly as her heart rate skyrocketed. A nurse came rushing in almost immediately to check on the situation.

"Ms. Yūhi, you need to calm down," The nurse attempted to push the Kunoichi down into the bed and check over the machines.

"What time is it? When did I get here? I need to report to The Hokage!" Kurenai tried her best to get her point across, doing her best to sit back up only to be pushed back down against the bed.

"You were brought in yesterday morning with extensive physical trauma and Chakra Exhaustion. The Hokage will be notified that you have woken up but you need to calm down. You're more likely to do yourself more harm," The nurse calmly explained before she stuck her head out and spoke to someone within the hall. Moments later both women were joined by a man in a clean white coat.

"Ah, Ms. Yūhi, glad to see that you are finally awake. You gave us quite a scare at first when you came in. How are you feeling?" The man questioned as he checked over some paperwork on a clipboard.

"I am in a lot of pain and I feel heavy. I must speak with The Hokage," Kurenai tried to explain. This wasn't her first time in the Shinobi Hospital and it probably wouldn't be her last, but none of that mattered to the young woman at this point. She had information she needed to report in regards to her mission and the death of her companion.

"Well that isn't surprising, you came in with multiple lacerations and abrasions, two cracked ribs with one broken, and you were suffering from Chakra Exhaustion. It was touch and go for a moment but thankfully it appears that your reserves have started to refill and your body is on the slow track of healing. You will be sore for several days, and following your release-I would caution against any training for at least two weeks. That being said; The Hokage already requested that he be notified about your condition immediately and we will send a notice that you have woken up. In the meantime, I need you to try and relax while we do a final check-up. If there are no other problems, then I see no reason why you cannot be released shortly following lunch." The Doctor spoke as the nurse performed the check-up and looked over the bandages to see if they were in need of being changed.

"How did I get here? Who brought me here?" Kurenai questioned.

"Your paperwork says that you were brought in by two female ANBU Officers," The doctor responded as he made several notes in the paperwork. "Can you tell me what you remember?"

"I remember returning to the Village from a mission. Encountering an enemy Shinobi, my teammate dying, and being ambushed by a trio of bandits. Then.. Oh god… They tried to rape me," Kurenai once again tried to sit straight up, the machines beside her beeping rapidly.

"Nurse, I need you to get a mild sedative. Ms. Yūhi, while you check out physically-I am going to insist you speak to a trauma counselor, perhaps out-patient," The doctor made several more notes as Kurenai began to feel relaxed, the sedative working its way through her system. Her eyes felt heavy as she laid back into the uncomfortable mattress and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The warm light of dusk was washing over the village of Konohagakure no Sato as Kurenai Yūhi, Chūnin Kunichi, was on her way to The Hokage tower to deliver her mission report. She had finally been cleared by the Hospital after speaking to an in-house trauma counselor for a couple hours and made a follow up appointment. The entire time she had been awake, she thought about the person that saved her. She felt a desire at the very least and thank him, but to do that-she would need to find out his name.

After a short time of talking to the elderly secretary, Kurenai was allowed to present herself her the Commander-in-Chief, kneeling as she saluted him. This was only the second time she was ever directly in the Office of the Hokage herself, and she noticed the four photographs of the previous and current Hokage, as well as a sofa with accompanying table for drinks or leisure. There is a large oak desk with a high wing chair facing the office with its back to the most impressive view of the village, the Hokage Monument off in the distance.

The Hokage watched as Kurenai went through the motions of greeting him as according to her station and rank. He was ultimately curious what her report would reveal, as he had already heard Naruto's portion, and wanted to set the story straight for the official mission files.

"Chūnin Yūhi, how are you feeling?" The venerable Shinobi asked, a released report of her medical condition and mental state already on his desk for him. While he had read over the file itself, he was more curious to hear from her directly following her brief stay in the Shinobi Hospital.

"As fine as I suppose I can be, Hokage-Sama. Thank you for your concern. Should I start my report now?" Kurenai asked politely, as she still kneeled. The Hokage motioned with a simply wave of his hand for her to begin. "Hai, Hokage-Sama. Chūnin Raft and I set out for Sunagakure no Sato in regards to our mission. We encountered no problems upon reaching the border of Hi no Kuni and continued on through Kawa no Kuni before we finally reached the border of Kaze no Kuni. After two nights, we arrived in Sunagakure no Sato where we were given an escort and delivered documents. We were then directed to a Hotel to rest and wait for the package we were tasked with bringing back with us. When we received the package, Chūnin Raft and I were given leave to return to Knohagakure no Sato. We did not encounter any trouble until we were within the Hi no Kuni borders. Chūnin Raft and I were caught by a group of bandit, whom we dispatched while Chūnin Raft was injured. I performed Basic First Aid and continued on our way back to the village. After a day of travel, we happened upon an Iwa Nukenin. Chūnin lost his life during combat as I was unable to save him in time before I managed to finally catch the Nukenin in a Genjutsu and dispatched him. Following that, I sought out a place to rest and was interrupted by a trio of bandits. I waited for my chance to flee and took it when the opportunity presented itself. The bandits gave chase and I managed to make to the borders of a forest when they finally managed to ambush me. After a brief bout of Taijutsu, I was overpowered and the bandits felt secure in their attempt at sexually assaulting me. I believe they would have succeeded if not for a young boy that arrived to my rescue wielding an old sword. He engaged in close quarter combat with two of the men and managed to decapitate both of them. The third man had enough time to use a Kanton Jutsu in which I tried to get the young boy to run but he stood his ground. When I was sure that the Jutsu had connected, a cloak of Chakra surrounded the boy and he did something. I wasn't in a position to see but a crescent form of red energy cut through the Jutsu and then through the remaining bandit. Beyond that, my memory becomes fuzzy but I believe I introduced myself and pleaded that he deliver me to you before I lost consciousness."

"That is quite the report, Chūnin Yūhi. It grieves me to hear that a Konohagakure Shinobi lost his life on a mission with what should have been minimal risk. I do not believe anyone could foresee the two of you encountering a Nukenin from Iwa either." The Hokage responded after several moments as he inhaled the sweet smoke from within his pipe before setting it back down on his desk. "Is there anything else, Chūnin Yūhi?"

"Hai, Hokage-Sama, I was wondering about the identity of the person that saved me. I would like to thank him for his efforts but I did not recognize him and could not tell if he had a Hitai-ate." Kurenai unconsciously chewed on the corner of her lip as she suddenly sounded like the teenager she truly is.

"I cannot say for certain. He seemed to be a Rōnin of sorts, quite possibly under a Henge of a vagrant child. He left town shortly after he delivered you to the outskirts of town. He did not seem to expect any form of gratitude either as he departed as soon he was sure that you had been admitted to the Shinobi Hospital. He did leave a message though, _'There is no one lower in the world than someone who would assault a woman sexually, perhaps besides those that would beat a defenseless child,'_," The Hokage's eyes flashed sorrowfully.

To say that Kurenai was stunned is a vast understatement as she had released a breath she had been aware she had been holding. She was sure that the person that the person who saved her hadn't been under a Henge, and that he would have wanted something in return. Who just helps a person out, out of the kindness of their heart? What kind of person was this Rōnin? If the Hokage was to be believed, he left before even seeing if there was something she could do-and she didn't have a reason to believe that The Hokage would lie about something like this. She felt a pang of sadness at the opportunity to show gratitude to the person taken away from her. She started to think about what the wise Shinobi in front of her said though. Who would use a Henge of a vagrant child? What about those identifiable whisker marks on the cheeks? She was resolved to discover more information about the identity of the person that saved her.

"He did ask that you not seek him out to thank him, and to simply move on with your life. He did not seem to want you to dwell on such a traumatic experience. As I said, he did ensure that you were admitted to the Shinobi Hospital before he departed and I do believe he would have wished you well in your life," The Hokage sensed the direction of Kurenai's thoughts as he spoke, exhaling some of the sweet smoke from his pipe before he set it down once more.

"Hai, Hokage-Sama. Thank you for relaying his message," Kurenai hid her shock this time, but The Hokage observed the steel resolve that remained in the Kunoichi's eyes.

"Chūnin Yūhi, the Shinobi that you encountered is listed under the Bingo Book as a B-Rank Nukenin from Iwa. As such, the Mission will go under your file as a successful B-Rank due to the encounter with the Iwa Nukenin and you will be compensated both for the Mission as well as the bounty. I admit that I am quite curious to see how the Tsuchikage Administration of Iwagakure no Sato will handle the news that they will need to compensate a Konogakure no Sato Kunoichi for encountering, engaging and killing their Nukenin within Hi no Kuni borders. Ah, well-perhaps that is for another time. Due to difficulty of the Mission and on the Doctor's recommendation, you are given a Two Week leave. I would advise that you follow any and all medical orders that you were given in regards to training and you attend any follow-up appoints in regards to the traumatic experience you went through," The Hokage stated as he looked over the medical report in front of him once more.

"Hai, Hokage-Sama, but before I am dismissed-I do have one last question." Kurenai responded, a hint of trepidation in her voice. "Will I lose my rank because of this? I know that the mission was considered a success as you just stated, but I also lost the life of my comrade. I was not able to save him in time, not to mention what happened with the bandits,"

"The Simplest answer? No you will not, you will retain your rank of Chūnin; as Chūnin Raft and yourself were caught unaware by the Iwagakure Nukenin. From your report; you did what you were able to with limited options and no means of calling for backup, as you were not prepared to engage with an unknown unknown variable. The fact of the matter is that I believe you managed to remain level-headed throughout the entire ordeal and still returned to the village safely, albeit with some assistance," The Hokage answered with kind eyes, the sharpness of command were replaced with a gentle old man who had witnessed his own fair share through the years.

"Unknown Unknown, sir?" Kurenai asked.

"Yes, Chūnin Yūhi. There are Known Knowns and Known Unknowns; things that we know that we know and things that we do know that we do not know. Then there are Unknown Knowns and Unknown Unknowns; things that we do not know that we know and things we do not know that do not know," The Hokage chuckled as he relished the opportunity to teach. "To put it in simplest term, there will be Known Variables and Unknown Variables, but there will also be Known Unknown Variables and Unknown Unknown Variables, things that cannot necessarily be accounted for,"

"Hai, Hokage-Sama, thank you for explaining that to me,"

"Now if there is nothing else Chūnin Yūhi, you are dismissed." The Hokage gave a final wave of his hand and watched as Kurenai left his office. "How was that? What that good enough?"

"Hai, Oji-san, I doubt she will recognize me with my hair clean and when I get new clothes. Thank you," Naruto answered as he moved out from behind a bookshelf, concealing a secret room that he had hidden in when the pair were informed of Kurenai's arrival.

"I have one last appointment for the afternoon before we can leave to get you a new outfit. You may stay if you think you can remain silent, otherwise you may wait out in the lobby," The Hokage smiled briefly before he pressed a button on his desk to inform the secretary to escort in his last appointment for the day.

In walked a teenage girl around the same age as Kurenai. The young woman had red hair that flowed down her back to her knees, with a single bang swept over her left eye, leaving her right sea-foam green eye un-obscured. Her blue dress fell around her in folds that seemed to leave little to the imagination, yet seem to conceal her all the same, as it left her shoulders bare and shown the barest hint of her sizeable bust. The faint smell of sea salt followed her as she approached the Hokage's Desk and passed the young boy on the couch.

Naruto thought she was beautiful, for lack of a better word. Perhaps not as beautiful as Kurenai but this young woman had her own unknown qualities that made her just as radiant and mysterious to the starry eyed boy. This elicited a quiet chuckle from the young woman while she observed the boy as she stepped past him.

"Greetings, Hokage-Sama of Konohagakure no Sato, thank you for taking the time to see me and hear what I have to say, my name is Mei Terumi" The young woman bowed her head in respect of the older Shinobi. "I am here on a diplomatic mission-to formally request the aid of your forces in combating the _Kekkei Genkai Purge_ taking place within Kirigakure no Sato and by extension, Kiri no Kuni,"

"While it is both a pleasure to meet you and a shame to hear that there is a _purge_ going on within Kiri no Kuni; it is not in our policy to formally assist anyone that is currently not our Allies. Konohagakure no Sato and by extension, Hi no Kuni, cannot afford to be present in any civil war at this time-especially one that we have fought against in the previous war. Please accept my sincerest apologies," The Hokage responded in a somber tone. He had heard about the civil unrest taking place within the country of Kiri no Kuni but his hands were tied without a Formal Alliance and could not be a part of a civil war as the casualties and consequences of a lost war were insurmountable in comparison.

"For a village that flaunts its clans with their _Kekkei Genkai_, you do not wish to sully your name by supporting those fighting to stop other _Kekkei Genkai_ from being eradicated?" Mei was downcast but those feelings were quickly turning into hostility. "You are supposed to be among the strongest of the Five Great Nations, yet you won't help end the pain and suffering of those from another Nation?"

"My hands are tied, I am afraid. There is little I can offer you in assistance. It is just not in our Policy to assist in any nation's Civil War," The Hokage answered apologetically. "You must understand, the consequences far out-way the benefits if Konohagakure no Sato and by extension, Hi no Kuni, were to back you in your rebellion and you were to lose. The sanctions that Kirigakure no Sato and Kiri no Kuni could leverage against Konohagakure no Sato and Hi no Kuni would mean the end of this village-and as the Hokage, that is not something I can allow. I truly am sorry,"

"What good are you then? How can you honestly hear that people are being slaughtered just because they are born with a gift? Children are being killed by their parents all because others would use them in a war they did not ask for," Mei was doing her best to reign in her own anger, but her quick temper was starting to get the better of her.

"I understand how it must seem to you, Terumi-san, but there is nothing I can do. I cannot put my own Shinobi and village at risk simply because of a civil war." The Hokage responded, truly apologetic that there just was nothing he could do. To him it felt like Amegakure no Sato all over again.

Mei Terumi bowed her head in respect once more and turned on her heels to march out of the office, as it was clear to her that she was simply wasting her breath. However, she found her path blocked by the young blonde child whom had remained silent the entire time.

"Please do not be mad at Hokage-sama, he is just doing what he feels is best in order to protect him home and keep it safe, just as you are doing," Naruto smiled up at her. "I hope you live, Mei-chan. You are a strong and possibly deadly woman if your rebellion would choose you to seek out assistance from other Shinobi Villages. Please take my hope that you will win such an awful thing within your home, and come out safe and sound."

"Do not worry, little one-I am only frustrated at my own feelings of helplessness to save my fellow countryman. What is your name?" Mei's eyes softened as she spoke.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Mei-chan,"

"Well Naruto-kun, I hope you live a long life and that I will see you again in the future," Mei chuckled at her newfound suffix, her anger temporarily forgotten about as she left The Hokage's Office.

"Well then, since that was my last appointment for the day-what do you say we both get out of here Naruto-kun, and see about getting you some new clothes. Then I can figure out how much money is owed to you," The Hokage smiled as he witnessed Naruto's uncanny ability to bring even the worst of enemies together. His eyes however grew steel when he brought up the topic of money. He had Ryu sent every month to _Sister Kagawa's Home for War Orphans_ for the past seven years, automatically withdrawn from a trust fund specifically set aside for the boy by his late father. It was high time that Hiruzen Sarutobi learned just where Naruto's inheritance had been disappearing to. Afterwards he would figure out how to approach the council about Naruto's living situation.

* * *

The Sandaime Hokage directed Naruto to a Shinobi owned store to meet a very old friend of his that he positive would not discriminate against the boy for the burden contained with him. As they walked in companionable and comfortable silence, the duo entered into a district that was commonly visited by the village Shinobi. While they walked, a question came to the venerable Shinobi's mind.

"Naruto-kun, have you considered just what you might want to be when you grow up? What you want to do with your life?" Sarutobi asked the child beside him.

"I want to become a Shinobi, Oji-san. One so powerful that people will recognize me and say nothing but great things about me," Naruto smiled up at The Hokage, as if it was the simplest answer ever.

"So you only want power to be recognized?" Sarutobi chuckled as he asked.

"I want to protect people, my precious people like you, Oji-san. I want to protect people that are precious to you and people precious to them and even people precious to those people, like you do!"

"That is quite the dream, Naruto. I guess that someday you hope to become Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato then?" The Hokage's eyes softened at Naruto's childlike wonder. One moment he could show the wisdom of someone years older than a seven year old child, and then other moments he reminded Sarutobi that Naruto was just a child. A child who might have lived a tough life so far, but a child nonetheless.

"Hai, Oji-san. I want to become The Hokage!" Naruto all but shouted at the top of his lungs. It was a good thing that the street was bare any passersby and they might not have taken to kindly to the child's exclamation.

"Being a Shinobi is a hard life, Naruto. It is filled with misery and death. You would have moments where your best friend becomes your enemy, and moments where your enemy becomes your ally. You have to be prepared for all of those things as a Shinobi, not just of Konohagakure no Sato-but everywhere. Are you sure that is something you can endure?" It hurt to be so brutally honest with the boy, but The Hokage had to be sure Naruto wanted this. Even though he could do many things, ultimately it could become just another issue in front of the Council and he needed to know that Naruto's resolve was ironclad if he was to do something that could end her tenure as Hokage and Commander-in-Chief of the Shinobi Forces within the village.

"I will become the most powerful Shinobi, to protect the people I consider precious," Naruto responded without hesitation.

"Then how about we get you some things that you will need in the next couple of days," The Hokage replied with a soft smile as they arrived in front of a store. One that did not impress Naruto to say the least. It looked like nothing more than a run-down shack that could topple at the slightest breeze.

"_All is not as it would seem,"_ The Hokage thought to himself, but before he could say anything to the young boy, Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"Oji-san, something feels very weird about this store. The two next to it on either side look a lot better and are giving this store a lot of space on either side," Naruto stated as he tried to understand just why this peculiar store felt strange to him.

"Hai, Naruto-kun. The store is under a Genjutsu so only those trained within the Shinobi Arts can detect it. Normally the rule is that only those who can break the Genjutsu, may shop here. I will speak to the shop owner about allowing you to shop here as you managed to detect the Genjutsu at such a young age without any formal training," The Hokage's eyes narrowed a bit but remained soft as he wondered if he would have to have the boy's senses tested. Perhaps he was developing extra senses, which would be beneficial for him later in life.

Naruto was ecstatic to be able to shop where the elite of The Hokage could, and almost ran to the door before he walked inside along with the Sandaime. Once inside, Naruto was stunned by the level of cleanliness of the store. He observed row upon row of sharpened Shinobi Tools, Weapon, Protective Gear and even more. He finally came full circle to see the counter and the older man standing behind it. The man seemed to just stare at Naruto with a critical eye. The young boy flinched back when he witnessed this, but gathered his strength and courage to return a glare back at the man-Naruto dared him to try something.

"So, if it isn't Old Man Hiruzen and a _Little Brat_, what do you want?" The man asked, his tone sharp as the weapons he sold.

"Old Man? You're at least six months older than I am, Sugiyama-san," The Hokage answered with a laugh as he pushed the boy beside him forward a little. "This is Naruto Uzumaki, we are here to get him a couple changes of clothes and some supplies,"

"Harrumph, just don't break anything in my store. If you take it off the shelf, put it back exactly where you picked it up from. Uzumaki eh? I see. I guess that would make sense," Sugiyama narrowed his eyes as he gave the brat in front of him a look over. "By the way, B_rat_, before you disappear on me-where did you happen to come across your weapon? It looks weather-beaten and worn down,"

"I found it in a cave, I just thought it looked cool, so I picked it up, what is it to you?" Naruto explained with his head clocked to the side in confusion, as he continued to return the glare and feel a level of confidence with The Old Man behind him.

"Pretty wasteful if you ask me, B_rat_, carrying a weapon that will probably break the moment it is pulled from the scabbard? You'd probably just be better off tossing it down a ravine and forgetting completely about it," The Shop owner glared, though there was a hint of respect hidden away within his eyes. "Alright, get-go pick out some clothes and I'll bundle you up a Basic Kit for supplies while I speak to the Hokage,"

Naruto didn't need to be told twice as he ventured deeper into the store, obvious to the conversation that continued at the front. After some time looking at clothes, he was no closer to a decision until he spotted a group of orange and blue jumpsuits.

"_Those will not do, young one. You cannot be a Shinobi with something like that, you would lose all hint of subtlety, as they offer no benefit to camouflage. I suggest you stick to something darker." _ An old voice whispered deep in the boy's mind. The first time it had spoken in over a day.

"_But I like the color, it is so bright and it makes me think of love for some reason,"_ Naruto thought to himself in response. He decided that he would heed the advice and continue to look for something else.

"So what is the real story with the _B__rat,_ Old Man? Do you know where he really got that sword?" Sugiyama questioned the Hokage.

"Naruto-kun said he found it in a cave, and I don't have much reason not to believe him. Why do you ask? Is there something special about the sword?" Sarutobi asked his long time friend.

"No, probably not. I thought perhaps I recognized the scabbard, but it is probably just some piece of garbage. If the _Gaki_ wants to carry around a useless weapon, that is his choice," Sugiyama responded as he watched the boy in question return to the front of the store dressed in a new outfit.

Naruto emerged from the back of the store in a whole brand new outfit; a black short sleeved shirt that was a little loose on him, gray cargo shorts that went below his knees and tied off with a clasp and string at the cuff, black Shinobi sandals, a pair of orange finger-less gloves, and an orange bandana that functioned much like a standard Shinobi mask. His sword was still tied over his back with the hilt at his right shoulder. The boy appeared to have two more sets bundled underneath his thin arms. When Naruto had changed his clothes, he finally realized just how long his own hair had gotten as the spiky golden-blonde ended at his mid back. For some reason, the boy thought it reminded him of someone but could not really recall seeing anyone else with long golden-blonde hair like his. When he stood in front of the counter, he set the clothes up on the smooth wooden surface and waited. Sarutobi and Sugiyama seemed to be pleased with his choice.

"Very well, can't say that it is what I would have picked; especially the orange but who am I say to what a person should and shouldn't wear. Children your age would prefer to go with something fancy but I see that you chose something a little more practical," The wrinkled old shopkeeper stated, his voice scratchy and gruff as he set a single black pouch on top of the pile of clothes. "Here is a Basic Kit-it included 5 of each, Kunai and Shuriken. There is also a spool of Shinobi Wire and several smoke bombs. Now for your payment,"

Naruto waited with a bated breath as Sugiyama started to click the rotary buttons on his register. He had never been able to own anything that he had not already scrounged out of a refuse bin, and he he was not only getting new clothes-but Shinobi Tools as well. He felt like perhaps today was the best day of his life.

"Tell me, _Brat-_where will you go to shop after you are finished becoming a Shinobi?"

"I would like to shop here, Sugiyama-Ji-san," Naruto had been a little surprised from the question but responded with a grin he just could not contain.

"_Ji-san_, huh? Well then _Brat,_ consider this an investment. I will hold you to that, and don't expect you to take your business elsewhere for the rest of your life. I will give you all of this equipment today as a gift, clothes included-if you solemnly swear not to shop at any other store for your Shinobi needs," Sugiyama was rather impressed with the loud-mouthed child's attitude.

"I solemnly swear," Naruto answered with an even larger grin.

Sarutobi knew he had picked the right place to bring Naruto. Sugiyama Nagatsuka might be a right bastard about a lot in life; a crotchety old bastard with a chip on his shoulder even-but ultimately he was not a bad guy. He was simply rough around the edges. What could be expected of a retired Shinobi? It was a testament to his strength and perseverance to have lived this long during a period when a Shinobi's life spans were uncharacteristically shortened. The Hokage knew that Naruto had managed to gain himself a new ally, Sugiyama would keep an eye out for Naruto when he wasn't able to.

* * *

A/N: So another chapter with some added dialogue. If anyone has read Tsukune08's Fanfiction; Master of Genjustu-then you will find a lot of his early ideas came from his first Fanfiction; Crimson Wind Red Dream. I thoroughly enjoyed both stories though I found that CWRD rushed a lot-and while there is nothing wrong with that, I hope that I can slow it down to give time for things to build up. As such, while I have been writing this chapter; I have been going back to re-read a lot of older Naruto Fanfiction that I enjoy and have undoubtedly been inspired by. One such story will inspire the next coming couple of chapters as I have a few twists and turns in mind for this version of Crimson Wind Red Dream. That being said, I believe some people might be in for a surprise. As always though; Read and Review!


	3. Backroom Deal and Four Friends

Disclaimer: Naruto, character, names and related indicia are trademarks of and Ⓒ Masashi Kishimoto and _Weekly Shōnen Jump._ Naruto Publishing Rights Ⓒ Shueisha. I do not make any $$$ from the publishing of this story to any website.

The original FanFiction of Crimson Wind Red Dream is the concept of **Tsukune08**. This is merely a reproduction of their original story with the same title and some of my own original ideas. Please check them out and read their stuff.

Rated M for explicit language and trigger scenes!

**Backroom Deal and Four Friends  
**

_October 17th, 7 AK_

Hiruzen Sarutobi, Commander-Chief and Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, felt exhausted and emotionally spent as he sat at the large oak desk in his office. Stacked in front of him was the never ending nightmare of paperwork that the Hokage was required to sign off on. The venerable man pinched the bridge of his nose as he read through a daily report. Most of it was inconsequential and mind-numbing to read in the early morning hours. What was the most upsetting was that the report was linked to an investigation of an attack. The report itself barely skimmed the details of violence perpetrated against one Naruto Uzumaki by a group of Civilians. He did not know whether he was more upset that the boy had been attacked-or that it was purely a civilian matter as the boy was not a Shinobi.

He had spent several very long days speaking to the Council; he made numerous attempts to convince them to seek punishment against the accused. Nothing was ever accomplished-the Civilian Council members refused any and all motions regarding the boy if it was something in his best interest; such as finding the boy a permanent living arrangement. The Hokage had been questioned and several accusations were made when it came to light that he had allowed the boy to stay with him. Sarutobi was tired of the politicking and agendas of the Council members; every decision and proposal either forging allies or creating enemies. Today had been no different than any other meeting; most of it spent discussing where the young child was to be placed. There had been no change; was it a blessing or a curse?

Hiruzen Sarutobi stood from his desk and moved away towards the center most window behind him. It was late, or was it early? The moon was low and hidden behind clouds. He knew that he would have to forgo another night of sleep as he had yet to finish any paperwork. He never felt his age more than moments like this; spending countless nights awake and behind the desk in his Office as he signed or stamped paperwork. As he turned around to return to his desk-there in the middle of the room kneeled an ANBU Officer.

"You requested my presence, Hokage-sama?" The ANBU Officer kept his head bowed in respect as he maintained his salute.

"Yes, ANBU Officer Bat, I have a mission for you. One that I feel you would be best suited for with your _Unique Abilities_. This mission is to be considered an SS-Rank, and requires the utmost discretion. Do you feel that it is in your ability to undertake this mission?" The Hokage questioned as he returned to his seat, his pipe in hand.

"Hai, Hokage-sama, if it is an order than I will follow it," The ANBU Officer spoke. It was odd that he could not sense the Hokage's personal guard hiding within the shadows throughout the audience with his Commander-in-Chief.

"It is an Unofficial Order. There will be no paperwork or record of this mission ever taking place. If anything is to happen to jeopardize the mission in any way, shape or form-you will be branded a Traitor of Konohagakure no Sato and tried for Treason against Konohagakure no Sato and Hi no Kuni," The Hokage spoke as he lit the leaf within the basin of his pipe with a match.

"Hai, Hokage-sama," the ANBU Officer responded, a moment of doubt filling his own mind at the severity of the situation.

"No one must know about this, ANBU Officer Bat. You will be disavowed and Death is the only option should you fail,"

"Hai, Hokage-sama. What are the parameters?"

"Before light breaks, you are to escort Naruto Uzumaki out of the village from the Civilian Hospital and take him to an undisclosed location within Hi no Kuni to be trained in the Shinobi Arts," The Hokage ordered. "Your new designation will be Tomori, a Konohagakure no Sato Jōnin, during the unspecified length of this mission," Before The Hokage was a dossier with identification paperwork and a falsified Shinobi History.

"Hai, Hokage-sama," The ANBU Official disappeared just as quickly and silently as he had appeared.

"Are you certain that this was the only way for it to be done? I feel as if I have made a pact with the Shinigami himself," Sarutobi spoke up into the seemingly empty room as he watched a figure step out of the shadows.

"Hai, you want the _boy_ to be trained? I want insurance that he will remain loyal to Konohagakure no Sato and be utilized as the weapon that he is," The man spoke as he moved to sit on the couch in the office, a black wooden cane held between his wrinkled hands.

"Naruto is just a child, not some kind of _Weapon_, and to question his undying loyalty to Konohagakure is a disgrace to him," Sarutobi once more pinched the bridge of his nose. He simply was getting to be to old for a back room deal like this.

"Nevertheless, _My Operative_ will ensure that he is properly trained and groomed for the service of Konohagakure no Sato. In the meantime, I will uphold my end of the _Bargain_ and let matters settle within the Council. No one but you and I will be any the wiser that the boy is gone," The old man spoke quietly as machinations of his own began formulate within his own mind. "After all, it took you four years to realize he was no longer at the _Orphanage_,"

Hiruzen Sarutobi watched as the man got up from the could and left his office, the sound of his cane on the wooden floor was the only indication of his departure as The Hokage turned away from his desk and faced what windows looking over the Village Hidden in the Leaves. What had he done? Why had he made such a deal with Danzō Shimura, the Shinobi no Yami of Konohagakure no Sato? Had he just inadvertently made Naruto's life more difficult in order to ultimately protect him as his late father asked of Sarutobi?

The Hokage completely ignored the paperwork on his desk as he reclined in his chair to watch the early morning sunrise. He listened through an open window at the activity within the Village Hidden in the Leaves began to stir and start their own day. He could hear the last of the birds yet to migrate singing in the dawn light as he inhaled from his pipe. He was alert the moment there was another presence within his office.

"Hokage-sama, forgive the intrusion but there has been a problem!" The man kneeled before The Hokage, almost completely out of breath.

"What do you mean problem?" The Hokage spun in his chair and took in the appearance of the man, his clothes were torn and the green Flak Jacket had a large diagonal gash across the front of it. Moments later the duo were joined by none other than the man whom The Hokage had spoken to only a couple short hours ago.

"What is going on here?!" Danzō demanded to know, losing the calm and calculating nature the man was known to have.

"It's Uzumaki, sir! He escaped!" The man took one last breath as his hand immediately went to his throat, a red line drawn across his throat as his hand became wet. Seconds later the man's body slumped forward, lifeless.

"This is most unfortunate, Sarutobi-san. It appears that the _Child_ was not what you thought he was. You do realize this means this means nothing in regards to our _Bargain_. I will continue to uphold my end and you will continue to uphold yours," Danzō spoke quietly before he turned and left the office, and with a single snap of his fingers on his way out the door-the body in the center of the room was nearly instantaneously incinerated in a controlled blaze of fire. Not one shred of evidence left behind.

What had he done? What had happened?

"_Naruto-kun, what have you done? Where did you go?"_ Sarutobi thought to himself in a moment of horror.

* * *

Three young women and a girl were currently resting peacefully in the early morning light in front of a shop that had only just opened an hour ago. These four friends were quietly sipping tea and enjoying the refreshing dumplings that one of them had demanded they get after a night of drinking. They were quite content with the peaceful silence before one of them spoke up, her brash attitude thick with the remnants of alcohol in her system.

"So, what are you gonna do, Nai-chan?" Asked the loudmouth purple haired kunoichi as a stick of fresh dango hung from between her teeth.

"I want to find this person. He is obviously very skilled and he saved me something terrible happening. I want you all to keep your eyes open and your ears listening for such a person while you are out on your missions, and I will do the same," Kurenai sighed as she responded. She had related the tale of her mission the night before and had been gauging how they would react when one of them had demanded they all go out drinking.

"Didn't he ask you not to look for him?" One of the other girls asked, a sword in her hand that she was currently wiping with a cloth.

"I don't just want to thank him for what he did, I need to know if he really only helped me out because he is a good person, like I believe he is Yūgao-chan," Kurenai answered, her own morning dumplings forgotten on the bench beside her as she messed around with her hair, a nervous tick she had never quite gotten over.

"Well count me in! He sounds so dreamy the way you described him, Nai-chan!" The first Kunoichi spoke up as she stealthy took another skewer of dango from Kurenai's plate.

"Anko-chan, The Hokage said he was probably using a Henge and he looked like a vagrant child that hadn't eaten in weeks!" Kurenai said as she turned to her friend.

"But you have to admit, Kurenai-san, whiskers and eyes that went from shocking blue to red like the _Sharingan_? The whiskers make me think he could possibly be from a Ninken clan like myself, or even an Uchiha," The youngest of the group spoke up.

"I don't think so, Hana-chan. If it was an Uchiha, you know they would be boasting all about it. Everyone of them is just so damn proud of their abilities just because they helped established the village," Yūgao spoke up as she set her weapon to the side. "I am just curious who he is, since you said he was a Kenjutsu user that cleaved an enemy in half from energy that came from him slicing his blade. I bet it is a legendary sword or some kind,"

"Thanks you guys, you are the best friends a girl could ever ask for. Who knows, maybe someday one of us will find this guy and convince him to stay in Konohagakure-especially if he doesn't have any ties to other villages," Kurenai grabbed each of the other three girls and pulled them into a tight hug as a group, careful to avoid the skewer that Anko was chewing on in the process.

Unfortunately, none of the women would hear anything about this mystery person for quite some time.

* * *

A/N: So this is an incredibly short chapter, especially compared to the last one and I do apologize. Initially I wanted to put this on the last chapter but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I wanted these two scenes entirely separate and to set up some important plot points down the road. Now the next few chapters will be deviating away from the original story but hopefully they will be received well as they are almost completely inspired by an amazing Fanfiction and personally one of my absolute favorites in the Category. Which one is it you ask? Well that will just have to be a surprise for next time, won't it? That being said-as this IS Fanfiction, I am messing around with some key points like individual ages. Some haven't been so skewed and others have a little more. As such, some events will take place out of order as they are in Cannon and that is mostly due to needed to work the timeline in a way that I have planned.

So, currently? As it has been stated already, Naruto is 7 years old. As are the Rookie Nine for the most part. They will show up in later chapters, I assure you. Kurenai is 14 years old, as I mentioned in the first chapter, as that is almost a word for word rewrite of the original story with some stuff changed around to make it flow better. Anko Mitarashi is the oldest of the group at 17 years old. Yūgao Uzuki would be the second oldest at 15 years old-and that leaves Hana Inuzuka as 11 years old.

Again, this is purely Fanfiction and ultimately, this story is vastly inspired not only by the original cannon story line but a few great Fanfictions as well. Later on there will be chapters that seem similar to other stories and while I apologize about that-it is purely because I am using those stories as a reference point to write the scenes that I want to write. I am not directly attempting to infringe on anyone's work or blatantly plagiarized it either. If anything-consider it a homage to their greatness that have stood through the years as Fanfictions have fallen to the abyss of the internet, almost never to be seen again once they are taken down from the website.

With ALL of that said and probably my longest A/N through the story? Read and Review!


	4. The beginning of a Legend

Disclaimer: Naruto, character, names and related indicia are trademarks of and Ⓒ Masashi Kishimoto and _Weekly Shōnen Jump._ Naruto Publishing Rights Ⓒ Shueisha. I do not make any $$$ from the publishing of this story to any website.

The original FanFiction of Crimson Wind Red Dream is the concept of **Tsukune08**. This is merely a reproduction of their original story with the same title and some of my own original ideas. Please check them out and read their stuff.

Rated M for explicit language and trigger scenes!

**The beginning of a Legend**

_October 10th, 13 AK_

Konohagakure no Sato has known a era of peace that many never thought would be possible for the last six years. Civilian and Shinobi had been at ease, as the ever present darkness that had been known as the Kyūbi no Yōko, simply disappeared into oleaginous obscurity. No one had seen or heard from the _Demon_ for nearly six year, and the anniversary of it's speculated expiry was fast approaching. Many people were excited as not only was today festivals in honor of the Yondaime Hokage's valiant sacrifice in defeating the Kyūbi no Yōko twelve years ago before reducing its powers to that of a mere infant child-but it marked the week long celebration that many citizens of the Village Hidden in the Leaf took a part of.

A Shinobi could be seen slowly approaching the Northern Gates of the village on a dirt road. There was nothing out of the ordinary for this Shinobi, as he was of fairly average height and build, garbed in the traditional gear and outfit of a Konohagakure Jōnin. His lackadaisical movement indicated his lack of motivation and carelessly lazy personality. The only thing that could be considered off about the individual was that while he walked, his attention was taken up entirely by a worn out orange book that he kept in front of his face. The occasional perverted giggle was the man's only response to the book itself, as he had the contents nearly memorized.

Coming to the large wooden gate with an iron portcullis, the man could hear two guards complaining about their jobs. In no particular rush himself, he was content to wait and read until either of them noticed him before the momentous a archway. It was only a few moments of bickering back and forth before one of the guards noticed the man out of his peripheral vision.

"Kakashi-san, you've returned from your mission. Must not have been too difficult of a mission since you only just seem to have left the day before yesterday." The guard spoke as he checked over papers that Kakashi had provided. After everything was in order, he handed Kakashi back his paperwork and pulled a lever to allow the portcullis to rise with enough room for the Shinobi to move beneath it. "How did it go?"

"It was a rather simple mission, quite boring, not enough details to gossip about," Kakashi responded in a dull tone.

"Well that isn't surprising from the renowned _Kopī Shinobi no Kakashi_ himself. Well, I will not hold you back from reporting to the Hokage,"

The Jōnin nodded nonchalantly as he began to walk through the gates and into the depths of the village. Once he was sure that he was out of the range of the gate house, the Shinobi ducked into the nearest alleyway, before he checked that no one had paid him any attention. He waited several more minutes before he set his hands into a hand seal and was obstructed from view by a cloud of thin smoke. Once the smoke cleared away, the Shinobi was replaced with a pubescent boy with long blonde hair that fell in untamed spikes down his back.

"The was far too easy, security is far to lax if neither of those guards had any idea I wasn't who they thought I was," the boy shook his head, a serious expression on his face.

"_**It would not have many difference Naru-kun. Only those with a Dōjutsu would have been able to recognize the Jutsu. Even then, they would need to know how to dispel an Onipou in order to reveal your true identity,"**_A muted voice whispered from within the recesses of the boy's mind.

Naruto Uzumaki chuckled as he pulled on the zipper of his Flak Jacket to reveal a small fox to claw its way up his black shirt before it found a place to rest on the boy's shoulder. The petite animal wrapped its tail comfortably over his shoulder before it found a place to rest his head against the boy's neck. Naruto scratched it behind the ear before it began to purr.

"Hai hai, you are right as always, Natsu-chan. I would guess that it is time that we stop in to see The Old Man. I can only imagine the earful I am going to get considering the amount of time it has been since we left," Naruto finished with the guilt obvious in his voice. He had not meant to disappear from Konohagakure no Sato like he had, but there hadn't been much of an opportunity after what happened.

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi, Commander-in-Chief and Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, was stuck behind the large wooden desk within his Office, a mountain of paperwork and a growing migraine. He grumbled loudly with each sheet of parchment he signed his name on. After so much time spent behind the desk, the years had not been kind to the venerable Shinobi-and he wanted nothing more than to spend this day, not to mention the entirety of the following week, in seclusion so that he could mourn in peace. The guilt he carried on his shoulders had been far to much lately.

"Tsk Tsk, I never thought I would hear The Hokage whine about his job. Isn't it quite unbecoming of a leader of Konohagakure no Sato?" A voice teasingly scolded out of the various shadows within the office.

"Show yourself, this is the Hokage's Office and unauthorized entry is punishable by death," Sarutobi announced to the room, already in the best defensive stance he knew, surrounded by four ANBU Officers. Since he couldn't be sure how powerful this person was, any offense was not the best option for him. To make matters worse, the mysterious person had not only managed to invade his personal office-but to do so without setting off any alarms or alerting his personal ANBU Officers until he voiced his presence? The level of skill this person would need is dangerously alarming.

"You mean you forgot who I am already? That breaks my heart, granted I suppose it has been about six years since I was taken from the village in the dead of night. Here I had held out hope that we had grown close before my _exile_, _Ojiisan_,"

A long silence filled the room as the ANBU Officers each tightened the grip on their individual Shinobi Tool of choice. The Hokage's eyes narrowed for all of a minute as he connected the dots, then his eyes widened and his expression lit up before he fell back into his chair in shock.

"Is it really you, Naruto-kun? After all this time you return, or is it merely the Kyūbi no Yōko playing tricks on an elderly man-returning to finish what it had started all those years ago?"

The boy decided that enough time had been spent playing the _'smoke and daggers'_ routine. He stepped out of his hiding spot; a room hidden behind a bookshelf. The Hokage's personal vault of all places. To say that Hiruzen Sarutobi was flabbergasted could be a gross understatement. He wasn't expecting the young child he once knew to return to Konohagakure no Sato, much less to do so in such an exemplary show of skill. If that hadn't been enough to give the poor man a heart attack, then it was surely the boy's appearance.

The best way to describe the young boy before him was by not referring to him as a young boy at all. If anything, it would be better to call Naruto a young man. He was rather average height for a person his age, but he had a clearly athletic body-his toned muscles were not overly large but still quite visible beneath the tape on his arms and legs. They only barely strained at the fabric of his black shirt and gray shorts. Long gone were the days when he was malnourished.

He wore a Flak jacket over his shirt, somewhere between a burnt orange and a metallic orange sunburst that remained opened in the front. Not the most drastic of his attire but probably among the most interesting was not only the two pouches strapped to either thigh, but two sets of swords-one slung diagonally across his back while the other was strapped horizontally against the small of his back, while a large scroll was slung across his back opposite of the sword. No, the most drastic addition to Naruto's outfit was the Hitai-ate around his neck, along with his orange face mask, with the character for '_Nine_' etched into the stainless steel. Atop his shoulder rode a little red fox, apparently asleep if its closed eyes and deep breathing were of any indication.

However, probably most dramatic change was the young man's physical appearance altogether. His once golden blonde hair was now a darker orange and while it had remained as spiky as it had been as a child, it was far more wild, untamed and longer. His once cerulean blue eyes were not a bright orange with vertical slits for pupils. His whisker marks, which had been his longest identifiable mark, were now far more pronounced on his cheeks-as were his canine teeth, which were now elongated and gave the boy a feral appearance much like the Inuzuka Clan. But the most bewildering sight was the five orange tails that swung back and forth behind him in a hypnotic dance.

"Kami-sama, Naruto-kun-what happened to you?" The Hokage asked, almost made speechless by the young man in front of him. He could feel his personal ANBU Guard tense as if preparing for a fight to begin at a moments notice. "And if I might ask, just is your sleeping friend?"

"She would happen to be among my most dearest and closest companions, if not my most precious ally. She has been with me ever since I was _exiled_ from this village six years ago. I will answer any and all questions you have, but not with your ANBU Officer's here. I did not go through all of the trouble of breaking into your office undetected, only to have Konohagakure no Sato Shinobi listen into what I have to tell you. Information that is meant for your ears only," Naruto requested as he began to scratch the ears of the fox on his shoulder, when he received something akin to an animistic grown from it.

The Hokage was highly suspicious of the turn of events, but suspected that there was nothing else he could do as the young man in front him seemed to be nonchalant about the entire situation. Sarutobi snapped his fingers, and within a split-second; the two of them were left completely alone, albeit with the fox.

"You have to understand Naruto-kun, that is a necessary precaution. I have faced many dangerous foes in my career and I have made my fair share of enemies. They are my personal protection from assassination attempts and are always lingering around me in the shadows, observing my movements. Not to mention that I did not detect you myself and you simply show up appearing the way you do, how can I be certain that you are in-fact who you appear to be and not the Kyūbi no Yōko? Though in my honest opinion, if you are the Kyūbi no Yōko-then I dare say the village probably would not be still standing and I would be in trouble regardless of who was in here to protect me," The Hokage states as he reclined in chair and reached for his pipe, setting the sharpened Kunai on the desk in front of him in exchange.

"_**Save for perhaps you and only a few select other people, you are quite possible correct-this place would be nothing more than rubble,"**_ The Fox thought to itself, eliciting a chuckle from Naruto that only caused The Hokage to raise his eyebrow.

"Actually that is why I am here and what I would like to explain about myself, the Kyūbi no Yōko and a few other topics that you should be privy to, Hokage-sama," Naruto explained as he took a seat on the couch in the office, the small fox changed its own location as it curled up in the young man's lap and rested its head on its paws.

"Now, Naruto-kun-I know that it has been several years, but I would hope that you might still refer to me as _Ojiisan_, as I am still the same person that tried to help you almost six years ago," The Hokage stated as he inhaled on his pipe.

"I can do that, Ojiisan. First and foremost, though it may be hard to believe-there is a very good reason why the Kyūbi no Yōko attacked the Village Hidden in the Leaves thirteen years ago. Secondly, while you are correct that the Kyūbi no Yōko is not in control of me-that very fact of the matter is that the Kyūbi no Yōko was never in control of me from the beginning. After it was clear what was to be my _exile_, I left of my own volition as I felt that my continued presence within the village would lead to civil unrest. Thirdly, I would like to introduce you to the Kyūbi no Yōko," Naruto finished as he indicated the small fox that rested in his lap.

"What do you mean that is the Kyūbi no Yōko? Naruto-kun what about the Seal? I've seen the Kyūbi no Yōko, as has most of the village-the Kyūbi no Yōko is a fifty story _Demon Fox_," The Hokage suddenly became far more nervous as a million questions started to flash through his mind. The first and most importantly was whether the Kyūbi no Yōko was actually free of the Seal and what it could possibly mean.

"That is a very long story Ojiisan, and while I don't mind answering your questions-it would take far too long to cover everything there is to be said in such a short amount of time. Perhaps we best stick to just the basics and I can give you the entire story tomorrow?" Naruto offered in exchange as he stretched out on the couch and began to pet the fox on the ears. "The simplest answer to your question is that the seal is fine. The Kyūbi no Yōko and I are still connected by the seal as it was perhaps intended to do. Our souls are intertwined and neither can exist without the other at this point. One of the most interesting and ingenious Fuinjutsu ever created. As for the appearance of the Kyūbi no Yōko-well what do you expect when a _Bijū_ of such incredible _Demonic Chakra_ is sapped of all of that Chakra? It really is not any different than Chakra Exhaustion. That being said, the _Kitsune_ you see before you is in fact The Kyūbi no Yōko, Lord of the Nine Circles and Queen of all Demons,"

Sarutobi almost choked on sweet smoke in his lungs as the young man in front of him revealed to him that the most feared _Bij_ū in the Elemental Nations was the size of a common woodland fox, if not slightly smaller.

"Naruto-kun, just how is this the Kyūbi no Yōko? The Yondaime Hokage sealed it when it was defeated. If it is out, that that means that the Seal failed somehow and it can go on a rampage when it recovers its Chakra!" The Hokage reached for his sharpened Kunai on the desk but was immediately stopped by a gloved hand on his wrist.

"You are not listening to me, Ojiisan. The Seal worked exactly it was intended to, it did not fail. The Kyūbi no Yōko cannot and will most likely never recover the amount of Chakra she needs in order to raze this village or anywhere else for that matter. The Kyūbi no Yōko and I are connected, her Chakra is my Chakra. Yes, she enjoys a level of _Freedom_ but this is the limit of her _Freedom_," Naruto stated before he let Sarutobi's arm go and returned to his place on the couch faster than the after image could disappear. The Hokage hadn't even seen him move. "Please Ojiisan, I promise that I will explain everything to you tomorrow. Not only to yourself but four other Konohagakure Shinobi whom I had the pleasure of meeting within my travels as a _Rōnin_,"

Naruto stood up from where he sat and looked out the window over The Hokage's shoulder, taking note of the sun as it started to set. He knew just where it was that he would return to for the night, as he had incidentally spent the last two nights in the very same spot before venturing into Konohagakure no Sato.

"Wait, Naruto-kun. There are some things you should know about the village. After you left, well… the more ignorant villages held a celebration at you _'exile'_ as you referred to it. Eventually word got out and even your generation knows of who you are; something I had hoped to avoid. Even though most people think you are dead after so long… it has become common knowledge within the village that you were the Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi no Yōko. I just thought you should know if you decide to return to the village for good. I truly am sorry for letting everything get so out of hand-and every day I feel the guilt of failing you," The Hokage bowed his head in respect for the young man before him, not a common sight from that of in a Kage's position of power within a village.

"It is alright, Ojiisan, even if they hadn't known already-they would have figured it out soon enough. I am not ashamed or saddened by what I am anymore. There might have been a time that I hated it-but I would not be who I am today if it wasn't for the Kyūbi no Yōko. I learned so much from that I probably would never have learned otherwise," Naruto said with a soft smile as he held the fox within his arms and pet its ears. "As it is, I will continue to remain within a Henge as perhaps it will be easier for others to accept than what I truly look like,"

Naruto held up a single hand seal and was enveloped in smoke. As the smoke cleared, the tails were gone and his eyes had returned to their original color but little else was changed. He still had a feral look thanks to the elongated teeth and pronounced whisker marks on his cheeks. His orange mask was pulled up over the bottom portion of his face, hiding his identity.

"I will return tomorrow at Nine AM, Ojiisan. Please do not seek me out before then and do not have anyone follow me, as I will know so before the realize I have caught on. I would rather not have any bloodshed of Konohagakure no Sato Shinobi if I can avoid it. Please remember that what I said and what you saw does not leave this room until I am ready to reveal myself. I trust that your personal ANBU Officers know how to keep quiet on state secrets." Naruto reached for the doorknob before he looked back at the venerable Shinobi behind the desk, "If you would not mind, as it would save me a lot of time and effort-please inform Kurenai Yūhi, Yūgao Uzuki, Anko Mitarashi, and Hana Inuzuka to attend our meeting tomorrow. I will reveal everything to the five of you and answer any questions you have afterwards," Naruto bowed one last time as he seem to simply vanish where he stood, leaving only a brief after-image. The only evidence that he had been there was the faint smell of sunflowers left behind.

* * *

_October 11th, 13 AK_

It was almost nearly Nine AM when there was a sharp knock on the door leading into the Hokage's Office. The Hokage shuffled some paperwork before he cleared his throat, which informed whomever was at the door that they should come in. He inhaled from the wooden pipe in his hand before he set it down on the desk and signed a few more sheets of paperwork as four Kunoichi stepped into the office and kneeled before him.

"Jōnin Kurenai, Tokubetsu Jōnin Mitarashi, ANBU Officer Cat, and Chūnin Inuzuka-thank you for joining me this morning. Yesterday, I was visited by a mutual friend of sorts it would seem. A certain traveling _Rōnin_ who had deemed fit to ask for your attendance today-I understand his request of Jōnin Kurenai, but perhaps you would all like a chance to explain why he would request the other three of you," The Hokage asked the four Kunoichi as he gave them a signal to be at ease.

"Well, Hokage-sama, that is a very long and complicated story," Yūgao Uzuki answered her Commander-in-Chief.

"Perhaps I should be the one to tell the story then, that way if any of you have any questions afterwards-I can answer them," A disembodied voice spoke out into the room as a young man. After a moment he appeared, in the very same position he had only been in the previous evening with his orange mask pulled over his face to hide his identity. A crimson fox rested in his lap, curled up but its ears moving with every sound in the office. "Hokage-sama, if you would please excuse your personal ANBU Officers-I can assure you that just as last night, I am no threat to you or any of the Kunoichi in this room.

The Hokage snapped his fingers and the presence of the four ANBU Officers entrusted with guarding him disappeared almost immediately.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama, but as just an extra step in precaution if you don't mind," Naruto formed a set of several hand seals that were far too quick, even to the Hokage's well trained eye. "**Onipou: Otofugen Shōheki no Jutsu**[1]," The young man called out with barely a whisper as a purple aura flashed through out The Hokage's Office.

The four Konohagakure Kunoichi were standing there bewildered at what they had just witnessed. This young man had appeared out of nowhere, asked the Hokage of Village Hidden in the Leaf to dismiss his personal ANBU protection detail and sealed the room with a barrier of some kind, all within a few short seconds as a clock that hung on the wall of the office stopped the nine chimes to indicate the time.

"Arashi-kun? It's really you?" Anko spoke up before anyone else. She didn't recognize his attire but the long spiky orange hair and the way it fell wild over his shoulders, had been the dead give away.

"How? I watched you fall off the cliff," Yūgao was the next to respond to the events. She was staring at a ghost from the past.

Sarutobi was taken aback as two of the Kunoichi referred to Naruto as Arashi. He wasn't certain where the name came from but he became all the more curious exactly just what connection these four women all had to the young man in question. He only knew for certain about Kurenai Yūhi's connection but now it sounded as if he had a run in with at least two of the others.

"Naruto-kun, I think you have a lot of explaining to do," The venerable Military Leader of Konohagakure announced to the young man sitting on the couch. He tried his best to use a commanding tone, but it still came out as the comforting voice that he had always used when directed at the boy.

"Naruto-kun? You mean as in Naruto Uzumaki? That is impossible, he's dead," Hana Inuzuka managed to say as she was caught completely off guard by this new information. The entire village thought that Naruto Uzumaki had either just up and vanished, or died nameless in the gutter of an alleyway. It had upset her when the village started to celebrate his death as if it was something to build a festival around-but the only people that had known that were her three closest friends and her mother. Yet, The Hokage called the young man in front of her Naruto, even though she knew the man as Arashi-much like her friends.

"Aww, you had to spoil my fun a little too quickly, Ojiisan," The young man said as he pulled down his orange face mask. _'There is no point in making any attempt to deny it now. They would have found out anyways, but then I could have at least been the one to reveal it. Damn you, Old Man,'_

Kurenai could not believe it. Here was the _Rōnin_ who had saved her so many years ago from such a traumatic experience. He had not only been living right under her nose in her own village, but he had also been the Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi no Yōko. He was supposed to be the pariah of the village! It was in that moment that another thought came to her, The Hokage had lied to her. He knew who the _Rōnin_ the entire time and told her otherwise.

"Well, since this is going to be a rather long story-I suggest that you all grab a seat," He offered as he vacated his spot on the couch and indicated to it for the four Kunoichi in the room-so they could take a seat while he moved over to the large windows so he could stare out over the village and the Hokage Monument off in the distance. "I guess the best place to begin my story is the start of my _exile_,"

"_Exile_?" the four Kunoichi questioned each other quietly.

* * *

_October 17th, 7 AK_

Naruto Uzumaki was awoken to the feeling of wind against his face, and as he opened up his eyes-he was surrounded by a familiar darkness. The young boy couldn't feel his hands or his feet, only just barely cognizant of the fact that his arms were pulled behind his back into an uncomfortable position. There was something hard pressed up into his stomach, and in that moment-he became scared as he could not understand where he was or what was happening. He remembered falling into a pleasant sleep on a bed in the room that The Hokage said he could use. That was probably the last thing he could remember before he was awoken.

Naruto's instincts decided to kick in as he began to struggle. As a result, the boy could feel himself falling face forward, before he landed hard on his face into cool grass. He scrambled to reorient himself while his eyes did their best to adjust to the darkness around him. A man stood before the young boy, dressed in dark cloak and blank porcelain mask.

"I did not expect you to take for several more hours, the sedative I used was supposed to be incredibly potent," The mysterious man spoke in a monotonous voice.

"Who are you? Where am I? What is going on?" Naruto questioned fearfully. He didn't know the man in front of him.

"My identity does not matter you to. You are currently twenty miles north by north east of Konohagakure no Sato. I have been assigned with _escorting_ you from the village," The man responded.

"Why are you taking me away from the village?" Naruto struggled the best he could, but he still did not have any feeling in either his hands or his feet.

"You are no longer welcome in Konohagakure no Sato, _Demon_," The man lied.

"What do you mean?" Naruto tried to understand what he was being told.

"I am not obliged to answer anymore questions, _Demon_. Just know that you have simply outlived your purpose," The man spoke before he disappeared from Naruto's sight, only to reappear in front of the boy. The man extended his left foot and a thick crunch of broken bones filled the entirety of the clearing as Naruto was thrown back against the truck of a thick tree.

The boy coughed hard as he tried to regain his breath. He felt something hard smack him in the chest before the boy looked down to see Kamikaze at his feet. He was confused when he stood up and could finally move his arms back around him-the feeling slowly returned to his hands.

"Pick it up, I heard of what you did with that weapon and I aim to see if it was nothing more than a fluke or perhaps an exaggeration," The man spoke as he three three sharpened implements in the blink of an eye, one severing the ropes of the boy's feet while the other two embedded themselves into Naruto's left shoulder and stomach.

The boy reached down the best he could and grabbed the hilt of the blade, watching it slide out of the scabbard with little resistance. He could feel the sharp metal digging deeper into his arm and stomach as he crouched down and stood back up. Naruto felt dizzy for a few moments as he reached up with his right hand and pulled out the Kunai from the opposite arm, flinching as he did so.

"_Do you wish for my power to protect yourself, young one?" _A voice whispered from deep within the boy's consciousness.

"Hai," Naruto responded weakly. His cerulean eyes changing into a deep vicious red with elongated slits curved into the misshapen _'S'_. His vision vastly improved and he could pick up the smallest detail even in the darkness. The second Kunai seemed to just eject itself from his stomach and the wounds closed instantly. The young boy changed forward, the blade extended out from him.

The mysterious man was caught surprised by the sudden speed of the young boy, and reacted a moment to late as his cloak was torn from his body, revealing him in an all black uniform similar to the ANBU Officials of Konohagakure no Sato. As he landed a distance from the boy, he withdrew his own blade from the scabbard on his lower back and jumped forward.

Click.

Clack.

Clang.

The sound of blades colliding with each other resounded throughout the quiet forest clearing. It was an engagement of attrition and though his strikes were heavy against the young boy, it didn't seem to be having any effect. In fact it appeared to be quite the opposite as the boy's own strikes were becoming more powerful themselves. After several moments, the mysterious ANBU Officer left back, holding his blade horizontally in front of him in a reverse grip while his free hand was in the '_Tiger'_ hand seal.

"Kanton: Karyūdan no Jutsu[2]," The man spoke as he exhaled a continuous stream of red hot flame from the small circular opening of his porcelain mask. Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately for Naruto, this had been a mistake as the man was overconfident of his own ability against an untrained child.

"Kaze no Kizu," Naruto responded as a red aura of Chakra surrounded him before the blade in his hand transformed to that of a large curved black fang, the tsuba became a large patch of orange full-and the boy swung the blade down in a diagonal motion.

A crescent of red energy tore through the Kanton Jutsu, and parted it down the middle before colliding with the man and disappeared. The Jutsu ended as there was no Chakra to fuel its intense flames, and a crack appeared to run down the middle of the porcelain mask before it separated in half to fall to the ground. The mysterious Shinobi was stunned to witness such power from such a young child, even if they were the Jinchūricki of the Kyūbi no Yōko. However before he could react, the boy was gone from his field of vision, only to reappear behind him with his back turned and the weapon back to its original size and shape.

The boy crouched down to retrieve the scabbard from the ground when the Shinobi turned around and moved to draw a tool from the pouch at his hip. When Naruto sheathed the weapon however, the man heard the sound of his Flak Jacket torn as the material separated from itself.

"I will not fail my mission, _Demon_," The Shinobi spoke vehemently before the boy disappeared once more, only to reappear with a Kunai pressed tightly against his throat.

"**Tell your **_**Superiors**_** that you did fail,"**The boy spoke in a strained voice, deep and resonating with pure malice as violet and red flame began to rise and engulf his body.

The Shinobi was frightened, perhaps for one of the very few times in his life as he watched the flames dance across Naruto Uzumaki's spiky blonde hair. He thought he was about to die, and a part of him actually wished for it as it would be better to die on the battlefield then to return with the knowledge that he failed to accomplish the task that was given to , in the time it took the Shinobi to have those thoughts-he could no longer feel the sharp metal against the flesh of his neck as the boy simply vanished. The Shinobi thought for a moment the _Demon Child_ had put some distance between the two of them, but he could not longer feel Naruto's Chakra anywhere. The child had literally vanished without a trace.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki, Jinchūricki of the Kyūbi no Yōko, feared and despised by almost the entire population of Konohagakure no Sato-awoke once again in an unfamiliar place. This time though, it was to the constant staccato of water as it dripped just outside of the boy's vision. One minute he had responded to the quiet voice within his head, and now he was in a place that made him think of the sewers beneath the Village Hidden in the Leaf.

After several long moments, he finally got to his feet and realized that the water was only ankle-deep. The young child noticed pipes that ran along the flat stone ceiling. There were three of them; one was a blue-white and was the smallest; the second was a blue much like the water the boy stood in; and the third, which was by far the largest; was an angry crimson color. The boy was confused and called out, but received no other response then a light that appeared more than a dozen feet away. As the boy approached the light, he realized that it was a lantern of some sort that was attached to the wall and as he got closer to it, another one appeared in a short distance.

Naruto decided to follow the light as they seem to direct him in a specific path-they appeared as he got closer to them and disappeared behind him as he walked away. As the young child followed the path through what felt like a hundred twists and turns; he appeared in a large open room that extended up far into the darkness. What confused Naruto the most was that there appeared to be large wooden poles in the room, that separated him from a shroud of darkness just behind them. In the middle of these posts was a single paper that had the character for _'Seal_' written on it. He was astounded by the sheer size of each wooden pole as they were wider than he was tall and yet more of them seemed to stretch far into the distance on either side of him as they disappeared far into the darkness above him.

"**So, after all this time-you have finally come to see me,"** A thick unfathomable disembodied voice spoke out from every direction of the room.

Naruto was surprised to say the very least at the voice, as he immediately felt a feeling of terror he had never known before. He wanted nothing more in this moment than to flee-to run as fast as his legs could carry him back in the direction he had come from. There was no escape for the small child though as the voice surrounded him, and the feeling of oppression made him feel so heavy that he could hardly breathe, let alone move.

"I don't know w-where I am, or w-why I am here… I just w-want to leave, if I can?" The boy tried to yell out in response, but the fear in his voice reduced it to a mere squeak.

"**Do you wish to know the answer to those questions?"** The profound voice responded as a colossal crimson orb appeared from within the abyss behind the pillars.

"Hai," Naruto could barely respond as he came to the conclusion that he was staring into a gargantuan eye. "W-who are you?"

"**I will answer your first two questions, but I will only answer the third if I deem you worthy of an introduction,"** The coarse voice responded. **"As for the where? We are simply in your very own mind. The why? Not even I can truly say, as this is your body after all. Though perhaps the why should not matter, as it was inevitable that you would eventually find yourself here before me,"**

"My Head? How can I be in my own head, unless I am dreaming? But if I am in my own head, how come I do not know your voice? Why is it in...in… why would I come here myself?"

"**You do know my voice, or rather a form of my voice. Perhaps this would all be made easier if I did introduce myself to you, though I have yet to find any worth of you knowing just yet. Perhaps you can prove it to me after this conversation is over. Come closer, young one,"** The voice said before the boy did as he was commanded and stepped further to see a massive creature that towered over the small child. **"I am a **_**Demon**_** to put it in the simplest terms that you could understand. To be more specific-I am the Kyūbi no Yōko, Lord of the Nine Circles, and ruler of all **_**Demons**_**. But most importantly, I am currently your prisoner in this place."**

Naruto had almost experienced a surreal out of body moment, staring up at the monstrous creature in front of him. Its mouth was filled with fangs longer than a full grown adult was tall, and those crimson eyes unsettled the poor child. It wasn't ever day a child met with a _Demon_.

"You're really _HUGE_!"

"**Quite an astute observation,"** The voice snapped sarcastically at the child, its jaw sounded like thunder as sparks of lightning shot out into the darkness. **"As for the observation about where you, every word you said is wrong. This is not a dream, but instead the manifestation of your mind. I have already explained that you do know my voice, or rather a form of it and I will not waste my time going into any further explanation. As for your last question-it was only a matter of time before you sought me out for the **_**Power**_** I can offer you. Although I had hoped you had a lot more '**_**training**_**' before you came to me. No matter, that just means I will have to train you myself I suppose,"**

After the voice finished what it had to say, Naruto tried his best to understand the best he could. He had his questions answered, but even more just seemed to pop into his head-and much like the curious child that he was, Naruto voiced them without any thought of consequence.

"How did you get in here? You said you are a _'Prison'_ inside of me, so who put you inside of me? What training, do you mean like Shinobi Training? I thought only big kids got to be trained-I am only seven years old,"

"**That is an interesting story, one I will not share with you yet as you are not ready to learn it and I am not ready to share it with you. All you need to know is that what you thought you knew about my defeat by the Yondaime Hokage of your village; is only partially correct. While I was indeed bested by a **_**Mortal**_**, I was in no way killed. My Chakra was merely **_**'Sealed'**_** away. Now while I have my **_**Pride**_** as the Lord of the Nine Circles and Ruler over all **_**Demons**_**, I must commend your Yondaime Hokage in his actions. As asinine as they were, I have a begrudging respect for a **_**Mortal**_** that would stand against me and make the sacrifice he made."** The intelligent voice spoke as it moved its eyes and maw closer to the boy to be only slightly above his level, still showing that it was in control. **"You have gained a modicum of that respect, as it wasn't your choice that I would be **_**'Sealed'**_** away within you, and you have had to endure the cruelty of **_**Mortals**_** for it. That is why I decided that when you sought me out for my power, I would train you to harness it,"**

"So, I am a _'Demon'_ too?" Naruto whispered more to himself as he absorbed the story like a sponge to water. A small part of the boy, perhaps finally understood why people did what they did to him. "Well, at least I know why everyone is always so mean to me, and why my parents got rid of me. Thank you for the explanation, and telling me that I earned some of your respect." The small child tried his hardest not to cry-whenever he cried, things always got worse for him. Yet soon enough, his head was fallen with his chin against his chest and rivers of tears splashed into the clear water at his feet.

"**You are no **_**Demon**_**, instead you are perhaps the furthest thing from a **_**Demon**_**, and I would know. Something you must understand-**_**Mortals**_** fear what they cannot understand. You endured pain and torment because of the ignorance of **_**Mortals**_**. They thought that by hurting you, they were hurting me; and that is simply a ludicrous idea. You are nothing more than a means to an end." **The Kyūbi no Yōko spoke with the tone of something that was used to being revered and worshiped. **"Now, enough of that discussion-we are not here to wallow in your misery, but instead to come to an **_**'Agreement'**_**. You have to be trained if you ever wish to use my **_**Power**_** for yourself,"**

Naruto listened as his rivers of tears turned to short sobs and eventually quieted down. He stared up at the creature, a glare in his own eyes as he did his best to appear intimidating-not an easy feat for any seven year old child, much less for one that suffered from malnutrition as the boy did.

"How can I believe a word you say? How do I know you aren't just trying to trick me? You tried to destroy Konohagakure no Sato! How can I possibly trust anything you say?" Naruto yelled, as he did not understand what to make of the situation. He silently wished that he had someone there to guide him, just as he had wished for a family for as long as he could remember.

"**Do **_**NOT**_** think you have any right to question my **_**Pride**_**-or accuse me of lying, you pathetic **_**Mortal**_**, especially to someone so insignificant as a human child such as yourself! I may have a bit of respect for you, but that respect can just as easily be taken away. I have killed stronger **_**Mortals**_** than you for far less than what you have just done!"** The voice bellowed, a hint of offense in its tone. **"What reason do I have to lie to you, to escape from this **_**'Prison'**_**? If I could have escaped, I would have done it in the moments following the **_**'Seal'**_**. To influence you, mentally or physically? I can just as easily do that now. You have suffered enough by the hands of your own kind for far too long, I have no need to add to it. As I already stated-you earned an infinitesimal portion of my respect for the suffering you have endured. Respect is something almost never given to any **_**Mortal**_** from a **_**Demon**_**, and most definitely not by the **_**Lord**_** of all **_**Demon**_**. I have no proof to offer so that you may trust me, nor do I feel any particular need to supply such proof if it existed. It is ultimately up to whether you believe anything that I have said-and wish to harness my **_**Power**_**,"** The Kyūbi no Yōko finished, with no room for an argument left.

Naruto stared at the vast creature just on the other side of the broad wooden pillars, as he tried to discern, with him rather limited skill, whether he had been lied to or not by the _Demon_. He did not want to believe it because of all the stories he had heard whispered about the vast _Demon Fox_-but a small part of him did believe the Kyūbi no Yōko as it sounded as genuine as The Hokage did. If the creature had told the truth; it could just as easily escaped already, or even changed who he was physically or mentally without the young child any the wiser. The young boy took a deep breath, while his thoughts swam through his head. He wasn't sure _IF_ he should believe the enormous beast, but what did he have to ultimately lose by doing so for now? It hadn't seemed to do anything to harm him, nor trick him in any obvious way so far.

"_I will trust it, for now. What other choice do I have?"_ The boy concluded rationally.

"I understand," Naruto spoke up, letting his childlike wonder shine through as he smiled before he bowed low in a sign of respect to the Kyūbi no Yōko, Lord of the Nine Circles and Ruler over all _Demon_. This action surprised the monumental _Demon Fox_ and for a moment, caught it off guard. "Thank you, Kyūbi-sensei. I believe you what you have told me is the truth. Thank you for allowing me the honor of being taught by you. I will do my best to show that the respect I have earned from you, no matter how small, is not unfounded. Although, if it is alright-I would like to ask a few more things," He questioned submissively, and received a nod from the gargantuan beast in front of him to continue. "You do not exactly seem to be the _Bloodthirsty Demon_ everyone describes you as; so if it is alright to ask-what made you attack Konohagakure no Sato? The second question is just about what it is you will be teaching me exactly? Will I become some super powerful Kami Shinobi?"

"**I have allowed you to know what it is I am, you do not have any right to know the answer to your first question, until I say so otherwise. I will teach you everything a **_**Mortal**_** such as yourself will need to know as a Shinobi. As I am a **_**Demon**_** with more than a millennia of knowledge and nearly limitless experience of **_**Jutsu**_** that you **_**Mortals**_** use, your training will be different. You will not only learn the very basic of what it means to be a Shinobi, but also long lost Jutsu that have not been witnessed for more than five centuries. Aside from that, I will also teach you how to use your weapon to the fullest of its extent, far more than you ever dreamed of-and if I deem you worthy of the knowledge I can impart upon you? Perhaps some of my own personal Onipou as well. When I am finished with you, you will only become as powerful as you have the potential to become, nothing more and nothing less."** The Kyūbi no Yōko explained as its maw curled up into what could only be described as a crooked smile.

Naruto's eyes were wide at everything he had just been told, and ideas raced around his head more than a mile a minute. He never would have guessed that the reason he had suffered throughout his childhood, could actually become a blessing in disguise. Though after a few minutes, the boy's smile mirrored the immense _Demon Fox_ at the implications of what the Kyūbi no Yōko had said.

"**Very well-then the first thing you must do as my student is to wake up. Do not be afraid as the moment you entered into this place, a connection was born between us that allow us to communicate. One last thing before you depart my home, albeit temporarily; for what it is worth? I am apologetic for what has befallen you and what you will continue to endure throughout your life,"**

Naruto did not think his eyes could get any wider. Not only was someone other than The Hokage apologizing to him, but here was the Kyūbi no Yōko, Lord of the Nine Circles and Ruler over all _Demon_; apologizing to a young child such as himself when it certainly had no reason to do so.

"Hai, Kyūbi-sensei, and thank you-but it is everyone else that should say they are sorry. Sorry for abandoning me and leaving me to grow up without a family; sorry for hurting me and being so mean to me. As you said-you and I are not the same, I am just a _Mortal_ and you are the Kyūbi no Yōko, Lord of the Nine Circles and Ruler of all _Demon_," The small boy answered before he bowed once more, the hint of hatred and pain in his voice as he thought about everyone who had ever hurt him.

As the boy went back to his original thought about this place being some sort of dream, he concentrated as hard as he could, reciting a mantra repeatedly before he vanished from view from within his own mind.

* * *

Jutsu List:

[1] Demon Art: Sound Silencing Barrier Technique

[2] Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet Technique

* * *

A/N: Wow! Just wow! In three days time not only do I have more Faves and Follows on this story than on **Leaf**, but at half almost half the word-count-you all blew the Views and Visits out of the water when I posted Chapter 2 and 3. More than a thousand each! I am absolutely astounded and I would like to thank each and everyone of you as those views compel me to just keep writing.

If you are a fan of some of the great Fanfiction on this site in the Naruto Category, then you probably recognize what inspired this entire chapter. **Ascension of the Kitsune **by **Wandering Maverick**. It is among my top five favorites to read and reread throughout the last decade. I tried my best to make it as original as I could without subtracting away from source material that inspired the various scenes. I will admit that I spent a lot of time going over the action and fight scene between Naruto and the Mysterious Shinobi. I probably went back a dozen times and tried to change it around but ultimately-I am not sure if I can improve on it.

That being said-Next chapter will officially begin Naruto's _"Training"_ under the Kyūbi no Yōko and span a couple different chapters as certain points begin to connect. Now I am not going to make Naruto into some **SUPER OP BADASS**, as I am still writing this story based on **Crimson Wind Red Dream** by **Tsukune08**. Yes, he will eventually become powerful, or as powerful as he has the potential to be-but I do not want to subtract away from scenes in Cannon or Fanfiction in which he is a Genin and a part of the _Rookie Nine_, so you will all have to wait to see how I manage to make it all work.

That being said; Read and Review!


End file.
